


复活

by JonWhite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, And in fact Lily just the perfect himself in his heart (though he doesn't like James), Bottom Severus Snape, Crazy Harry, Crazy Severus Snape, Dark Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Good Albus Dumbledore, Harry is an idiot in love, Intersex Snape, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Parallel Universes, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Snape always hopes that himself is a girl, Snape suffers from psychological problems, Starting Over, Top Harry Potter, Top Tom Riddle, Vaginal Sex, 性别焦虑症, 性幻想, 性畸形, 性瘾症, 怪癖, 恋爱脑, 痴汉, 自渎, 诱奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonWhite/pseuds/JonWhite
Summary: 哈利不知道他会面对什么，但对于试图复活斯内普这件事，他绝不后悔。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Kudos: 13





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> *排雷声明*
> 
> &&进度忽快忽慢。
> 
> &&我文笔烂而且剧情废，没大纲，怎么让我爽就怎么来。
> 
> &&哈利有性瘾症，恋爱脑，对斯内普有痴汉倾向。
> 
> &&斯内普两性畸形，还患有性别焦虑症，一直期望自己性别女，莉莉只是他最最崇拜的女孩儿（她是理想中的他）。
> 
> &&体型差。斯内普比哈利（青春期/成年的哈利）要矮上15～20厘米。
> 
> &&斯内普＝我流长相（苍白，瘦削，黑头发，黑眼睛，深眼窝，鹰钩鼻，薄嘴唇，面部线条很凌厉）+原著个性（但我搞得好ooc啊😭😭😭）+电影细节
> 
> &&汤姆和斯内普有暧昧，甚至发生过关系。
> 
> &&斯内普心理扭曲，直接或间接杀过好多麻瓜，还亲手杀死了他的血亲（父母和弟弟妹妹）。
> 
> &&番外有生子。

纸团从火星中钻出来，赫敏有点儿咋舌。虽然她知道哈利最近够风光了，但像这玩意，她确实见得少了些——眉头动了下，她伸手捻了捻边缘。那几滴墨没干，一揉瞬间晕开一小片；“嗨？”她猛地抬头，壁炉忽明忽暗，终于，露出一张脸来。

“呃，我只是……我想问问，信到了吗？”哈利揉揉鼻子，小声问。

赫敏顺着他看去，了然地摇摇手腕。

哈利看起来更难为情了，“我不是故意的，”

“没关系，”她当然知道。从斯内普死后，他就总这样魂不守舍的，这件事已经轰动巫师界了，不是吗？“用喊罗恩么？”赫敏问。虽然她知道这不太可能，但她还是问了，果然，下一刻，哈利道：“不用吧？我只占用你10分钟。”

顿了下，“好吧，也许一小时。”他改口，接着心虚似的低下头。

赫敏叹了口气。

“当然，你不愿意也没关系，”

“我不是那个意思，”碎头发压到耳廓后，她把信纸对折，魔杖轻轻一点，一枚信封就立刻吞了它往桌边飞去。哈利偷偷地看了她一眼。“我只是可能需要洗漱一下。”赫敏清清喉咙，道。

“多久？”

“保守估计5分钟。”

哈利皱皱鼻子。

“今天是圣诞节。”赫敏提醒道。说着，她微微抬起了双臂。一件棕色的羊毛睡衣正穿在她身上。壁炉中，哈利眼睛缓缓瞪大了，然后他倏地垂下了头，“对不起。”

“没事。”

赫敏内心再次微微叹息了一下，很明显，他这是才意识到今天她一年中难得的假期。而他这封信寄来时，她才刚醒——正打算穿过客厅倒杯水喝。

哈利揉着他自己的头发，“我知道这时候麻烦你不太好，但我真的走投无路了，赫敏。我只有你了，罗恩不懂没关系，只要你知道就好了……我需要你。真的……”

“嗯，我明白。”

真的懂。事实上，她早该发现的。从他们六年级的时候呢她就该发现他的反常了。

“你知道，我是为什么……”

“嗯。”

还有什么不知道的呢？从1999年开始，这一切就已经人尽皆知了——哈利·波特，曾经的救世主，波特家这一辈的继承人——他执着于西弗勒斯·斯内普。

他一直想“救”他。

或者说，他一直想“自救”。

反正不论怎么样，这离谱。

更离谱的是，他不仅想了，他还去做。

令人咋舌。

纵使他们共处了这么久，赫敏也没想到事情走向会这样——她当然很感激斯内普。事实上，一切并没有想象中那么糟，在真相大白后，许多人都为斯内普痛心，但哈利想要的不止这些。

罗恩不理解，他不懂斯内普究竟给哈利灌了什么迷魂汤。虽然斯内普并不算个彻底的混蛋了，但为什么哈利要这么办呢？

他宁可当众剖开自己的记忆，也要讨公道，

什么是“公道”？

为谁讨公道？

斯内普吗？斯内普是个好人吗？好吧，也许他确实偷偷做了些好事，可他不是个好人吧。他刻薄、躁郁，伤过好多学生的心，曾当众讥讽赫敏的长相，还曾是食死徒，甚至他还总拿哈利的父亲——詹姆斯·波特，来说嘴；这些难道不是事实吗？

这是像他其实是匹斑马一样的事实啊。

而他已经有了很多了。

名声，垂怜，勋章，甚至还有一幅画像——“还不够吗？！”当哈利以接纳西弗勒斯·斯内普为准绳，要求他们重新考虑他们的关系时，他一把拧住了哈利的衣领，喊了之后，他听力锐减，但他的知觉更敏锐了——他感到他的牙床快塌了。“别这样，罗纳德，”赫敏挽住了他的胳膊，她细若蚊蚋，可她的手像钳子。

“那么，我们没什么好聊的了。”哈利静静注视他，“罗恩。”

他平和地说。

那一刻，罗恩什么都说不出了。

即使想再多遍他也真没法描述他什么心情。

赫敏用力掰开了他的手，他瞪着哈利，忽然，撤了几步，摇摇欲坠；哈利没动，他只是看着他，或审视他，仿佛他才是怪物。赫敏捏着他的手，他能感觉到她指尖沾满了汗，但罗恩知道，不是她的，那是他的。

他自己的。

“你没错，”哈利轻轻地说，“报社没错，同情他的人，怨恨他的人……每一个人，每一个对这件事发表观点或有所领悟的人，其实都没错。”

“只是他对我来说不一样。”

什么不一样？

他不解，于是他狐疑地盯着哈利。

哈利默默地回望。

一股恐慌感猛地淹没了他，

“不……”

——他张张嘴，

“我爱他。”

——他的嘴合不上了。

赫敏跟他不同。

虽然惊讶，但她居然很快就悦纳了这件事——还能怎么办呢？哈利已经决定了，就像他义无反顾为斯内普平反，他已经有了决断，甚至行动，即使他们再怎么样也胜算稀薄。改变一个人太难了。

有时候，你必须接受现实。

这的确有点难，却总好过被强制转换。罗恩就是个实例。从他不接受斯内普开始，哈利就逐渐疏远了他，她理解；人们很多时候都只需要支持者，就算唱反调的再好，也一般会被冷处理，更何况这件事本就是罗恩管太宽了，他只需做逻辑判断就好，而他做了太多。不管怎么样，她不希望一切崩坏。

这就是为什么她选择帮哈利研究时间转换器。

——罗恩和他之间的桥坍了，

他们需要新介质。

对镜微微转了两回身子，她抬手扳正领口的纽扣；介于私心，她必须担此重任。

当她终于跨进屋子时，鞋跟没等稳着陆，哈利的喊声就从屋里冒出来。她忍不住摇摇头，如果来得及，她真想把那句穿进她听小骨的“欢迎光临”拽出来；“赫敏？你还在吗！快来！”

她应声，然后往前走，下一秒，她晃了两下接着惊心地回身。

地板上有滩碎渣滓，大部分都像粉末，然而从小部分来看，像瓷器，她皱了皱眉，抬头大致看了下。赫敏终于将手心按在了额头上。

魔杖被抽了出来——琐屑消失后，她走向了另一样东西，那是件匍匐的衣裳，但很快，她放弃了——白光流经之处，瞬间窗明几净。

这是她第一次这么庆幸她有魔法。

“赫敏！”

这次她忽地神色一凝，

那听起来不对劲，和之前不一样，这回不像是什么催促，反而很像呼救——她几乎一个箭步就冲出去，可她只能在外头焦急地拧把手，还近乎拧不动。“哈利？！”

“……”

“你还好吗！”想必是不好的，可她真的没办法。这门不知道有什么魔力，她越使劲，就越会收获更多阻力。她快速撤步抽出魔杖——

“操！” 

又是无用功。

她终于忍不住了。

……

啪。

她呆住了。

只一门之隔却如天堑——倘若把门外比作“比较邋遢的房间”，那么，这儿无疑是废墟了。这里的所有桌椅板凳都缺胳膊少腿的，它们大都虚弱地瘫倒在墙根；她怎么都想不通为什么会这样，但这不是最重要的：

哈利失踪了。


	2. 第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 溯洄。

如愿以偿什么感觉？

是欣喜若狂，还是难以置信？但哈利盯着这双手，竟一时凝噎。他回去了。他想，他再一次狂喜又默默地想，他——竟然、真的、回去了。

虽罗列过不少假设，但梦想成真时，他依旧感觉整个儿人都飘飘然了；“嘿！你在干什么呢哈利！”

一个熟悉又听起来好幼嫩的声音忽然斜飞进来，哈利循声看去，一个较原先足足小了好几码的罗恩正鼓着腮帮子冲他招手，“快点快点！要……”

他忽然停下来——不，并不是他想停，哈利迅速发现了不对劲——一杯水忽然就这么被捏着脸灌进去，罗恩先是瞪着天花板，再就呛了两下，咕咚，咽完了满嘴食糜。

哈利一松手便见着罗恩深深松了一口气。

“你还好吗？”他问。

罗恩没吭声，事实上，他无暇吭声，哈利发话时，他正红着脸撑着门咳嗽。犹豫了下，哈利到底伸手轻轻捋了捋他后背，终于，罗恩渐渐平复了下来，然后，他猛地抬头盯着哈利。

“怎么了吗？”

罗恩张张嘴，似乎哏住了，接着，他伸手重重地拍了拍哈利肩头，顿了下，在哈利不解地凝视下，又拍了拍。

哈利更不解了。

“你是不是忘了……”好像终于恢复了语言组织能力，罗恩说话了。听起来像在雪地里冻了一宿。

哈利偏头看着他，但他嘟哝了些别的东西，纵使尽力听，哈利也只听到什么“完了”、“真完了”、“糟了”、“来不及了”，罗恩边说边推着他的胳膊，但哈利依然发懵。他实在不懂到底什么完了，什么糟了，什么来不及了，但很快，他明白了。

——他总算扫见了镜子。

头发乱蓬蓬的小孩穿着身睡衣（它看起来简直能当裙子），旁边，萝卜脸的小孩挂着吃中了呕吐味儿比比多味豆的表情……哈利懂这是什么意思——他欲哭无泪。

那一刻，他发誓，

他从未这样感同身受过。

……

入座，哈利飞快解下书包，抽出一本书。嘭，狠狠埋头进书中，瞬间，油墨味充满了他的鼻子。他发出了一声细小的呜咽。不为窒息，不为刺鼻，也不为迟到，他只是……很恨他自己。

开学第一天——他怎么会忘呢？

这可是他正式跟他见面的日子啊。哈利长叹一声，慢慢抬头，跌下去。如果时间倒流，他肯定……书本中，绿眼睛腾地烧起来，一只手立刻伸进口袋里摸了几下，然后小心地拖出那枚小东西；

一块时间转换器。

准确说，这是一块儿他自制的，而且已经有点坏掉的时间转换器。

哈利当心地擦了擦表盘。从破损的位子隐约可见小珠子还绕着银轴转啊转，这是核心。他默念。他全部好运都集成在这里。这是他7年来呕心沥血的成品。就这么裸着太危险了，

他必须想办法……

“波特先生？”他猛地攥紧手心。

麦格捧着书在他桌前，她推了推眼镜，看着他，“怀表（为隐秘，他特意改善了外形）很漂亮，但这是课堂，”

哈利讷讷应声。

“以及，”她顿一下，缓慢地说，“这节是变形课。”

但下节就是魔药课了。当把魔药书收进桌膛时，他抿着嘴这样忿忿地想。

……

“哦，”哈利聚精会神地盯着声源。讲台边，斯内普翻着点名册，挑眉，“哈利·波特，这是我们新来的——炙手可热的名人啊。”

座位上，几个斯莱特林学生已经窃笑起来，

不时有目光被丢往这边，罗恩回以怒视，但哈利不在乎。他现在只在乎斯内普。而他盯紧斯内普的时候，恍惚中，他看到他停了下，微乎其微，简直他怀疑自己眼花——他的魔药课教授接着点名，然后面众，讲起了那段开场白。

每一个音节，每一个字符，每一重语调，

每一点，都逐渐调动起他的感官，

若不是知道待会儿还有场硬仗，那么他就要合着眼享受了。台词无恙，但他嗓音比记忆中更迷人，哈利撑着腮，如是想。他静静看着斯内普，又在最后几个字音滚落时下意识伸手正了正领带；“波特！”果然。

他立刻起立，尽量无辜地看他。

“我要是把水仙根粉兑进艾草浸液会产生什么？”斯内普问。

赫敏哗一下举手。

“强效安眠药，也称‘死生水’。先生。”他平缓地说。

斯内普忽略赫敏失望的嘘声，前行几步，“如果我让你给我找块粪石，你会去哪儿找？”

“山羊的胃里，先生。”

这时候哈利忽地低头——他感到手背有股涓细的刺痛——罗恩正在桌下对他竖起了一只大拇指。大概错觉，他总觉得这手势像极了鸡腿。

哈利尽快拉回思绪。

“很乐意炫耀，是吧？波特？”斯内普轻声说，哈利抬头，没说话。

放在以前，他不可能这样。

这太乖顺了，而他打小就不怎么稳，可他这会儿已经不会逞英雄了。他长大了。虽然这副躯壳还很幼稚，但他的灵魂已经成年了。时间教会了他遇事衡量，而不是只用蛮力。

然而斯内普好像把这当成了默认，他打量他一番，猛地转身，拉开椅子，坐下。

“格兰芬多的学生注意了，”他说，“由于波特的自负，你们丢了5分。”

……

“这不公平！”走廊上，罗恩抱着书怒吼。

“他凭什么这样啊？”

“你把他所出的题都答上了，而且全对！全对啊！”

“很简单啊，”哈利快走了两步，拍拍他肩膀，笑道，“他讨厌我。”

罗恩一下子噎住了。

是啊。讨厌。斯内普讨厌哈利。这从开学典礼上就很明显了，不是吗——西弗勒斯·斯内普甚至在他们初见就狠狠瞪了哈利……好吧，这也许太牵强了，可是，如果不讨厌又为什么会这么刁难呢？

“哦，还有一点，”哈利一拍脑门，说。

“什么？”罗恩问。

“你知道的，”

他耸耸肩，“他偏心斯莱特林，讨厌格兰芬多，而我是个格兰芬多，还……”

“还是个多嘴的格兰芬多吗，波特先生？”

乐极生悲什么感觉？

今天，短短半晌，哈利就直接体会了整整两次，当他生硬地转身发现斯内普确实在他背后时，那一刻，他发誓他真的恨不得把声带剜掉。

“恭喜你，你还没太蠢，甚至格兰芬多本都该因此得一分的，”

哈利头晕脑胀。

太绝了，太绝了。怎么有人音色这么迷人？他左思右想，除了斯内普，他怎么都找不出第二个来；“但是，因为你的多嘴，格兰芬多只会再被扣除10分。”当他刻意咬重了阿拉伯数字时，哈利忍不住伸手摸了摸鼻子——他可不想在斯内普跟前流鼻血。

“我收回刚才那句话，”斯内普突然说，“鉴于你明显还没进化完全，‘没太蠢’显然并不适用你。”

为什么会有人这样可爱呢？

这想法肯定不合适，但哈利还是想了。他仰望着斯内普，绿眼睛亮晶晶。

为什么一个人会这么可爱呢？

五官，身段，个性和灵魂……每一点跟斯内普沾边的或许都不算上上品，然而集成就会促就迷情剂。

独属于哈利·波特的迷情剂。

他疯了。他想。

这一开始是那个维度中的罗恩说的（其实是喊的），他搞不懂斯内普有什么魔力会让他这样神魂颠倒，哈利对此很不满。他觉得那越俎代庖，可现在他不得不承认，他错了。

如果以前他对他还算执着，那么，现在，

对于斯内普，

他已经算沉沦了。

他无从反驳了。

他就是疯了。

斯内普转身看着他。“你说什么？”

边上，罗恩懵了。他看看哈利，又看看斯内普，他的下巴看起来好像脱臼了。

哈利这才意识到他走神时似乎说了什么。他边苦想他究竟都说了什么，边尴尬地微微低头。

“分院帽不会出错，你是对体制有什么不满吗？”

哈利摇摇头。

如果偏要说有什么不满，那么就可能是他对他自己不满。他自认太多事了。

斯内普盯着他，没动，没说话，一言不发，只是端详他。哈利不由得咽了口唾沫，然后重新梳理了语言，顺便强调他为什么这么决定。

“所以，你是说你想转院，对吧？”终于，斯内普问。

哈利立即点头。

“真的吗？把你的练习册给我。”

“是这本吗？”哈利问。

斯内普没回话，但哈利低头看看自己这双手，忽然没忍住笑了一下，当发现斯内普瞪着他时，他飞快捂住脸笑得更欢了。

“你以前学过魔药？”看了会儿练习题，好像终于按捺不住了，斯内普问。

哈利颔首。“我有一位很棒的老师。”

斯内普轻蔑一笑，哈利忙不迭接住了练习册。

“既然那么想去斯莱特林，一开始你怎么没选？”

哈利不着痕迹把指尖覆在了斯内普拿过的位子。

“我害怕。”他扬脸看着斯内普，“斯莱特林的人都太精明了，您也知道，”顿了下，哈利笑道，“我笨。”

“我不想一败涂地。”

这番话很谄媚，又很有效。瞬间，哈利就见到斯内普的脸色柔下来好多。他很轻地换了口气。

真的。他一点都不想接着探讨这个问题了。

他明白，他这么做确实冲动。

但他急切渴望要邻近他，

格兰芬多实在太远了，

他急需新契机、新场所来践行计划，

他轻轻压住练习册边缘，他们的指纹进一步重合，哈利就这么定定地跟他面对面，没说话，没发抖，没躲闪，他无所畏惧，虽忐忑，但他必须要等一个结果。

他别无选择。

只上课或关禁闭来跟他接触这些对他来说还远远不够。

他真的急需更多。

……

“你疯了吗？”罗恩小声问。

哈利并不搭茬，只一味望着不远处，

罗恩跟着看去——果然，果然！他叹息了一声，伸手想拍哈利的肩头，但不知怎么又没下去手，最终，他收手抱紧了书。

“你认真的吗？”终于，他挺不住了。

霍格沃兹走廊可不短，要是放任哈利这么看下去还有完没完。

哈利心不在焉地“嗯”了一声，目光还粘在拖着长袍，大步流星的斯内普身上。

罗恩也没指望他能听得进去。

他算明白了，哈利·波特，脑子不太正常。

但凡正常，那就不该在变形课上啃魔药书。当然，他可能很热爱魔药——他看起来确实对此精通，可这实在不合适啊。斯内普是个刻薄鬼，而且麦格同样不好惹。即使纳威也不会就这么煽风点火；正常人面对污蔑应该愤懑，哈利没有，相反，罗恩想，他似乎还很享受——“你喜欢斯内普教授吗？”莫名地，他问。

他不知道他怎么拼出这句话的，但这句话绝对声音不大，他意外下一刻哈利就转过头来了。

哈利盯了他一会儿，“你介意吗？”他轻轻地说。

“呃？”

罗恩懵了。

“我的确很喜欢斯内普教授。”哈利低头把练习册抱到了胸前。他知道这可能引发轩然大波。

跟罗恩不同，他没故意低声，一说完他就感觉到有几绺视线缠上了他。哈利捏着手，不管不顾。

他想知道罗恩会怎么说。

他已经失望过一次了，

“这有什么关系吗？”罗恩拉他跑了一段路，然后绕进一根廊柱后，气喘吁吁地抹了把汗，说。哈利沉默地站直（或者说，绷直）了，“我是说，你，喜欢谁，我为什么要介意啊？”

——但他没想到会这样。

“我可能对他没好感，”罗恩认真道。哈利张张嘴，又合上；“但你不是我啊。他也确实很优秀——他是巫师界最年轻的魔药大师啊，记得吗？你喜欢他这根本没什么好羞耻的。”

“只是呢，还是别宣扬了吧。”

他挠挠头，看起来有点烦躁地说，“你知道，我们刚下课，上节课跟斯莱特林搭伙，那时候注意到你的人就已经不少了，刚才你又在公共场合那么说，万一他们谁跟斯内普说什么你怎么办？”

说着，他悄悄碰了碰哈利的手。“你不希望你敬佩的人更讨厌你吧？”

不是敬佩。哈利叹着气，想，这是爱情啊。

可他缄口不言。

他当然很想直说，然而时候未到，他需要伺机，他必须伺机，心急吃不了热豆腐，他要等一个最合适的时候才好表露。当然，前提是他忍得住。

哈利附议后，罗恩这才放过了这个话题，他很快换了另一个话题，也是哈利最理解的那个。他问，你真的要转院去斯莱特林吗？

“真的。”

罗恩看起来被5只鸡腿同时噎住了。“听着，我知道你喜欢他……很喜欢他，但这不一样。你知道你去了斯莱特林会面临什么吗？”

“马尔福，高尔，克拉布？”哈利反问，“我难道不能为了他冒险吗？”

“不不不，我不是这个意思，”罗恩单手捂头，“我担心你。好吧，”他重重地舒一口气，“我直说了，我担心你。”

“我没什么好让人担心的。”哈利把这句话咽了回去。

他忽然发现，但凡提及西弗勒斯他就好像变了一个人，他变得更蛮横，更无礼，更富有攻击性，他疯了。他再一次想到。

罗恩道，“好吧，好吧，你来格兰芬多可能是失误（说出这话时，他的脸没忍住不高兴地扭了下），我为当时我误导了你而道歉。哈利。”

“我没有责怪你。”这是真的。

不论别人怎么样，选项都是他亲自搬进括号中的。这怪不了别人。

“随你怎么说吧，”罗恩摊手，“我就想提醒你一下——当然，我不否认你很喜欢他啊，我只是想说，他也许对你还不怎么熟悉，而且……”

“而且还从格兰芬多那儿拿了15分，是吗？”哈利接话道，“放心，我会让他加回来的。”他拍了拍罗恩肩头；“我没有……什么？”他惊愕又很快恢复常态，“不管什么，哈利，听我说完。”

哈利点点头。

罗恩重新收拾了下思绪，他在想一种办法，一种不伤人还讲得通道理的办法，这有点难，他忽然想到了赫敏——如果是她，可能立即圆场了——“好吧，我没什么好说的了。”

仿佛泄气，他大声说。“祝你好运吧！”

哈利松了一口气。

他顽固，他真不喜欢被说教，可他知道罗恩不坏，他只想维护他们的友谊而已，但他走之后，三角也不会崩盘的，而罗恩会跟赫敏有更多时间独处，那么，走之前，“校长室在哪，你知道吗，罗恩？”——请容他再蹬鼻子上脸一回。

罗恩疑惑地摇摇头。

他当然不知道了。

他们才刚来，他怎么可能知道那么多？这只是他明知故问。

“你去哪？”罗恩喊，这声音从身后传过来，哈利回头，笑着挥挥手，“我去找找看。”

也许还能找见他。

可他本就是奔着他去的，不是吗？

但斯内普似乎并不想见到他。

当他迈进校长室时，斯内普立刻就瞪着他。哈利友好地笑了下，当然，斯内普估计会把这归为挑衅，因为他很清楚地看见他的教授看起来更凌厉了，老实说，他还是有点失望的；“哈利？”邓布利多轻声唤道。

“哈利·波特？”

哈利点点头并快快整理了装束；“‘学生不得擅自进校长室’，”尚未回话，斯内普鹰喙似的注视就毫不客气地让他遍体鳞伤，“你怎么进来的？”一字一顿。

走进来的。

哈利很想这么说，可他不能惹他生气。

斯内普并不是一个开得起玩笑的人，虽然他可能有些黑色幽默，但这并不代表他是个不错的调侃对象——很久很久以前，罗恩就被他用书狠狠地拍过脑袋。哈利明智地把那句俏皮话吞了回去。

邓布利多忽然招了招手，瞬间，一把椅子扭动着走到了斯内普旁边。哈利掐断了思路好奇地看着椅子人一样地半蹲下来；“来吧，请坐，哈利。这里没有外人。”

邓布利多笑着说。

他说完，斯内普噌地站起身。哈利原本想弯下来的腿一下子顿住了，他小心地看看邓布利多。

“怎么了么？”邓布利多问。

斯内普没吭声，他的手缩进了袍袖里。哈利发誓，他的手一定攥得很紧，即使从他的脸上——那张苍白，线条锐利的脸上看不出什么。

“对不起，斯内普教授，”他尽量诚恳地说，“我只是想来找你。我没想到你会不高兴……”

“我并不指望你能考虑我什么，波特先生。”

斯内普弹了弹斗篷，板着脸，说。

真生气了。哈利想。

魔药书、绩点、原材料、文献、百合花……说时迟那时快全都涌了进来，哈利仔细在脑内拣选着可能让斯内普消气的玩意，同时，同步斯内普的动向：他回完他那句话就撇了撇嘴。

好可爱。

这个词一冒出来哈利忍不住哆嗦了下，似乎就连他也被他自己这稀奇的脑回路给肉麻到了，但如有下次，他想，他还会这么义无反顾。

“你是怎么知道西弗勒斯在这儿的？”邓布利多突然小声问，拉回了哈利的思绪。

“我猜的……嗯，对不起。”他压下了声音，低着头。

斯内普哼了一声，然后，哈利感到他似乎又坐回去了，“密码呢？也是猜的吗？”斯内普尖刻道，“啧啧，不愧是大难不死的男孩啊。”

一股火倏地淹没了他的磁场，

哈利一下子掐紧掌心，咬紧牙关。

真的。他还是太天真了，斯内普真的太懂怎么激怒他了；舌头推着上牙堂，哈利尽可能放平了呼吸，控制住，稳住，撑住，他这么默念道，放松。放轻松。

以梅林的名义，他发誓，他真的一点都不想跟他的西弗勒斯吵架，可他从不是个冷静的人；

邓布利多打圆场，他终于坐下的那一刻，哈利长舒一口气。他不是个冷静的人。

也许是天生，也许是后天（如斯内普所说，他被宠坏了。他受惯了众星捧月，于是越发不堪一击），但不论怎么样，他都意识到他急需更多自控力。

斯内普也一样。

如果他们没法同频就不要妄想以后了。这些在这时候看起来还有点早，但未雨绸缪很有必要。

现实要理想倾倒天台一万丈。

边听邓布利多说客套话，边偷瞄斯内普，哈利想；虽然有时候现实中一些事太顺遂人们会说“像梦一样”，但这往往披露了虚实的本相。

现实是人们穿过意见，偏见，流言，欺骗和幻想的淤泥烂浆——这些覆盖地表的冲击物，触及坚硬的石块底层[1]。大多数人都会头破血流，都会死不瞑目。

他不想他和西弗勒斯也会那样，他们该做出改善，鉴于斯内普还未跟他相熟，那么，他必须——

“所以，你确定吗？”邓布利多轻声问。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]原话，“让我们站定，用双脚插入意见，偏见，流言，欺骗和幻想的淤泥烂浆，插入覆盖地表的这些冲击物，直到触及坚硬的石块底层。对此，我们称之为现实。”——卡夫卡


	3. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 秘辛。

“嗯，”哈利垂头，攥着袖子，“我想好了，校长。”说着，他抬起头来。

斯内普发出了一声意味不明的轻哼。

“我想我还是很想去斯莱特林。校长。”吐出一口气，哈利说。

邓布利多点点头，他没有意外，也没有哈利想象中那么不解或懊丧，他只是静静地，以一种平和的眼光看着他；“那我们是时候做出些改变了。”他咕哝着说。听起来没头没尾的。起初，哈利有点儿困惑也有点紧张，很快，他吃惊地瞪着跟前的一切。

——丛丛萤光幽幽扑上了他体表，

视线彻底蒙白前，哈利快乐得想唱歌——斯内普咵地蹦起来了。

“你在做什么！”他大喊。

邓布利多回应了什么，哈利听不清，他只知道这一瞬他满腔怒火全灭了，落地时，他伸手张了张五指。“感觉怎么样？”邓布利多问。斯内普狠狠剜了哈利一眼，扑通，坐下了。

“太好了。”他说。

“‘太好了’。”斯内普学舌，哈利发誓，他用尽了全力才没跟着邓布利多笑出来。“那么，我很高兴斯莱特林迎来了新成员。”邓布利多咳嗽两下，绷着笑，说。

斯内普愤怒地呸了一声。

在邓布利多的示意下，哈利安心地坐回原位。

这大概是他进了办公室以来最快活的时候了。风平浪静无疑是个好消息，虽说接下来他可能会历经一场血雨腥风，但是无所谓。人总要活在当下，可是当他意识到他当下渴求什么时这就有点难为情了。

他想禁锢他和他，

他把他自己拴在斯内普身边，

跟着他，附着他，像寄生虫或他残损的某部分一样，他希望他被他接纳——悦纳，然后他们一起坠下去，在爱欲洪流中支离破碎。

这太可笑了。

斯内普甚至不知道他揣着这份心思，老实说，哈利也没想到。哪怕时间轴拨回——甚至不必太远，只要回到他做完那块时间转换器，邀请赫敏来检验的前几天，他也想不到他会变这么多。

以前，他也知道他对斯内普绝对是爱情，然而为什么会这么疯狂呢。像饥荒中捞到了一块饼的灾民，像沙漠中独占绿洲的旅人，像久旱逢甘霖的麦子。他欣喜若狂——疯了一样贪慕着斯内普的一切。

一周啊。

一周啊，距离他成功才过了短短一周啊，甚至还没到一周啊。他居然从“只想远观”变得……“这么贪心？”斯内普盯着他，忽然笑了，“波特先生，有人说过吗，你真的很有做斯莱特林的潜质。”

哈利几乎在他因倾身而稍稍敞怀的领口看直了眼；一副怒容忽地闯进来，他忙不迭低下头。

一只手一下子拧住了他的脸。

“但不论你打什么主意都别想耍花招。”斯内普低缓地说，“现在，给我滚进你的房间去。”

哈利记不清他究竟怎么进屋的了，回过神却已经躺在了床上。他的床上——他自己的床上。这念想一冒头竟让他一时间有点恼怒，但很快，他说服了自己平躺着舒展身躯，而没有去地窖找斯内普。

如果他有隐形衣的话，这一切就好办多了。被子拉过脑袋，哈利忿忿地掐算距离圣诞节还剩多少天。当他终于感到有些呼吸不畅时，他猛地被子拉下来。在他吸气的同时，他的眼睛瞪大了。

一条长满了吸盘的触手正压在穹顶上。他见过不少神奇的家伙了，可是在那一刻哈利依然难以置信自己看到了什么。那看起来有商场上悬的长条广告牌那么大，然而这应该还只是冰山一角——真的只是鱿鱼吗？他战栗着拉紧了被子，但又忍不住挣扎着坐了起来。

不知道过了多久他才慢吞吞注意到什么不对——扯散被子，哈利摸摸床单，有点咋舌。

他见过一些丝绸，据说这别称“赛黄金”。

从中国引进，在古罗马，通常只有皇亲国戚才用得上，现下虽然不一定了却依然不菲。甚至许多巫师也不介意这是麻瓜做的，一直很眼馋；“高贵的斯莱特林。”

哈利咕哝了下，接着瞬间哑然失笑。

如果是从前，他就会对这句话很不屑，或者只会想起马尔福撅着下巴的模样。讨人嫌。纵然好久没什么大芥蒂了，冷不丁想起来哈利还会不由得嘀咕，但这时候呢他变了。

他立刻就想起来斯内普。

西弗勒斯·斯内普。

他的教授，

“他”的教授。

他铅球似的，低沉柔滑的嗓音。

哈利打了个寒噤，不敢想了。并不是厌倦，这只是真的不敢想了。他发誓，他原本只想换算下斯内普得意的样子的，但他专注力转到了他教授的衬衫、衣领、锁骨，甚至内衣上。

哈利捂住脸颤抖地叹了口气。

怎么会这样？怎么会这样……他神经质地想了两遍，再不敢接着想了。

……

“叩。叩。叩。”一阵很轻的敲门声。

哈利抬起头看看门口，翻身下床。拉开门，他目瞪口呆。

“邓布利多给的。”斯内普拉着脸把东西塞到他怀里，说。

哈利深信不疑。毕竟斯内普看起来情非得已。

他应该为此感到抱歉（当然，他嘴上也确实这么说了），可他从斯内普手中接过杯子那一霎，哈利明白，他实在抱歉不起来了。

他感受着余温，感觉到斯内普的体温甚至淹没了热牛奶本身的——体会着那次肢体接触——很小。非常小，而且稍纵即逝，但那又怎样？

他碰他了啊，

他碰他了啊！

哈利感到胸腔揣了只气球，气球渐渐鼓起来，他飘飘欲仙了。斯内普眯了眯眼，然后转身，走了，哈利不假思索地跟了上去，又在踏出门槛时发出了一声长叹。

斯内普已经幻影移形了。

——那又怎样呢？

珍惜地摸着杯壁，他拿起来，小心地抿了一点，

——这些已经足以证明今天是他的幸运日了。

……

很久，很久以前，在那个维度，在他还在麻瓜界的时候，哈利读到过这么一句话：生活就像一盒巧克力，你永远都不知道你会得到什么。

看着邓布利多跨出壁炉，他忽然想了起来；“晚上好啊，见到我很惊讶么？”邓布利多掸掸衣襟，笑着问。

哈利傻傻地点点头，又飞快摇了摇头。

邓布利多眨眨眼，显然没计较，但他很快挑了个话题。哈利看着他那双眼睛——蓝汪汪的眼睛，感到自己的心脏快爆掉了。

“我么？我来自女贞路4号啊，先生。”

“哦，没错，”邓布利多点点头，“但我想，也许你遗漏了什么吧？比如，你不属于这儿？”

哈利呼吸凝滞了一瞬。他确实想过可能被盘问，可他没想到会这么快——攥了攥手，他终究没忍住把两手都按在了桌上——“对不起，先生。我……我听不懂你在说什么，但如果您想让我走，那么现在就行。相信我，我绝对会对这里的一切都守口如瓶的……”

“你知道我不是这个意思，”邓布利多轻声说，“这里很少像你这样的人，我就想问问你来做什么，当然，这并不是怀疑你。你也可以理解为我对你很好奇，但你可以保持沉默；我希望你明白我对你没有恶意，更没有企图赶你走。”

“谢谢。”哈利勉强笑了下。

他懂邓布利多什么意思，可他真的有点缓不过来。注视着跟前拿小银匙搅冰糖粉的老人，哈利悄悄叹了口气。

他演技就那么差吗？

“嗯哼，”邓布利多歪着头对他笑，哈利这才惊觉他又把心里话讲出来了。“没关系，别紧张。”邓布利多宽慰道，然后又忽然压低了声音，“只是，西弗勒斯知道你……嗯，他知道吗？”

“我有说过这个吗？”哈利惊呼。

不会吧，不会吧，不会吧不会吧不会吧？！

他猛地抓住了自己的头发。

“哦没有，没有，你没有，放松，放松，放轻松，你真的没说。”邓布利多保证，“我可以对梅林起誓。”

“好吧，”哈利低头长叹，“好吧。”

第二句像嘟哝；

“他不知道吧？”邓布利多问。

哈利犹豫了下终于点点头。

虽然他也捏不准，然而如果斯内普真知道的话他就不会在这儿了。他可能被踹进禁闭室，或经常被派去给洛丽丝夫人喂食，不论哪样，这都不会是他想做的，更不会是像现在这样。

“那你想怎么办？”

哈利张张嘴又忽地合上了。“您不问我为什么来了么？”

邓布利多喝了一口茶，摇摇头。

“刚才呢，我想通了，”

哈利颔首。

“你是为他来的吧。”“我是为他来的。”

异口同声。

邓布利多愕然，哈利深以为然。想他当初公布他是斯内普党的时候，巫师界更是一片哗然。但两秒后，阿不思就对他友善一笑。哈利低下头。

莫名地，他有些难为情了，虽然他从不打算暗恋斯内普，但就这样被最敬重的人揭穿，他能联想到他的脸跟蛇果差不多。

“如果你不介意的话……我想和你说一点事。关于西弗勒斯的。”邓布利多忽然说，声细如蚊。

哈利瞬间抬头，这像一种本能反应，他想，这太一惊一乍了，但邓布利多只是好脾气地笑笑，然后放下小银匙，招招手，哈利顺势凑了过去；绿眼睛冉冉睁大了。“您是说，他……”

“嗯，他从小就这样。这件事呢一直只有我和庞弗雷夫人知道，但现在多了一个你。我这么办当然欠妥，毕竟这涉及个人隐私啊，可是如果你真想追求‘她’，那么，我想，你就有权知道这些。”哈利点点头，邓布利多继续说，“你也知道巫师界对这个有多避讳吧。”

在巫师界生活了这么久，他当然懂这帮人有多谈性色变。其实他觉得没必要。他觉得只要有法条和礼节捆缚治安和权益就已经够了，然而，大多数巫师依然很禁欲。有时候，哈利觉得他们对性的避讳甚至赶超了对黑魔王的忌惮；

“他真的以为他是个女人吗？”这句话从声带压出来时，哈利感到他的嗓子被点燃了，他舔舔嘴唇，尽力按捺住满心妄想，等待邓布利多回应。

事实上，他这算又问了一遍，

刚才，邓布利多讲得够清楚了。

西弗勒斯·斯内普有性别焦虑症，他从小就很期望自己性别女，而且总跟女性更亲密——说实话，哈利听到感觉内心发酸，可他很快平静下来——没那么多人喜欢斯内普。这当然让他难过，可他真的很乐意独占他；西弗勒斯从小只跟莉莉最亲近。

“这是为什么？”哈利问，又飞快补充道，“我是说，他为什么和……我妈妈最亲近？”

在得知斯内普的秘密前，他一直以为斯内普会是反性组织中最虔诚的信徒。然而，他知道了真相。他真的很好奇这点。

“她很温柔，很聪明，很和善，也很漂亮，”邓布利多回想说，“从各方面来说，她都是个很好的姑娘。”

“但是比她好的人还有很多啊。”哈利反驳说。

邓布利多好像有点吃惊，一时间，他细细地看着他，没有说话，哈利别扭地说了句“对不起”。

“没有，不用道歉，你没说错什么，”他说，“比她好的人呢，确实有，但她应该是西弗勒斯眼中最好的那一个了。”

纵使早有预料，那句“最好”还是让哈利有点沮丧。

“你们差了20岁。”邓布利多忽然轻轻地说。

“不，这不一定。”

邓布利多点头，“我知道，我只是想和你说我不会反对的，那是你们的事，我无权干预。可我真的很好奇。我是说，如果你愿意的话，我们能聊聊你和‘他’之间的事儿么？”

哈利低头看看这双手——他自己的手，并没有急于答话，邓布利多也没再逼问。

时间一分一秒过去，终于，一声细微的叹息从他口鼻流出来，缓缓溶解在空气里。

“您说过，或者说，您在那个时空对我说过，我应该活在当下；我承认，您说得很对，沉溺幻想而忘却生活本身，这不可取，可我如果真那么做了，也许您就不会在这儿见到我，我也不会在这儿重新见到他了——我知道我对他产生的一切都很诡异，但我太渴望他了。我控制不住我自己……”深吸一口气，哈利捂住脸，“对不起。”

他的鼻子忽然开始发酸了。

“真的对不起，然而我不后悔，即使有办法重来，我也会接着这么做。我知道在许多人看来他并不适合我，我也并不适合他，他更不会是个被爱慕的优选项，可我爱他啊。我觉得爱他的缘由太多了，我一时间列不出所以然，可我只知道什么是激情，什么是爱情——我明白我可能不聪明，可我知道我对他是爱情。”

说完，他沉沉吐了一大口气。

仿佛这么多年所有委屈，不甘和纠结都被这一下放光了。

哈利知道他这么说很奇怪。他现在的身体只有11岁可他谈的是成人话题，可他爱他是事实，他从不为他爱他而感到羞耻，他爱他，他能这么确认，正因为他的灵魂已经成年了。因此他才敢说得出。

这是他数万次衡量得出的结果。

他揣度了那么多回，天秤才终于从大众倾向了他的自我；他怎么能否认他那么多日日夜夜推出的结果啊。

“在那儿，你也是‘哈利·波特’，是么？”

哈利放下手，抬头看着邓布利多，点点头。

他确实是哈利·波特，

他一直是哈利·波特，

大难不死的男孩儿，

魔法界的救世主。

但正因如此，他才逃离。他的空间被不断挤压，他的精力等许多只属于他的东西被不断压榨——当然，他需要的也许有人会送上来，可是，很多时候，人们不懂。他们以主观揣度他，甚至勒令他，他“该”怎么做。

没人在乎他“想”什么，他们只是以主观操控他。像养一头猪，定期投食，定期体检……然后把他赶去付出代价。

他们在剥削他的自我，

这很可怕。

“你一直认识我和西弗勒斯吧？”阿不思问。

哈利应声，邓布利多有一瞬沉默，接着，他推走了跟前那杯茶，然后把双手交握在桌子上，“哈利，我不觉得你来这儿就是个错误——但我必须要提醒你，你这么做会引发许多效应，好坏都很难说。”

“他现在‘活’着，没错，然而以后呢？你怎么办？他怎么办？你们怎么办？你想过吗？”

“我想过，先生，”哈利轻轻地说，“我规划了好多可能，但现在似乎情况有些失控了。我比我想象中还要对他痴迷太多……”

他低下头，翻出那块东西，“这是我做的时间转换器，我就是靠它才到这个维度的，然而因为一些原因它有点受损。”

邓布利多看着，不发一言。

他可能被这样奇妙的家伙吸引住了，哈利有点儿自嘲地想，“我之前设了一定咒语来支撑它，可现在您也知道我办不到了，”说着，他把身家性命交出去。阿不思当心地接过了它。

“我需要一个足够强大的巫师来帮我修缮和保管它，先生。”

哈利咬了咬嘴唇，低声说。“至于我和西弗勒斯会怎么样，我发现我做的打算都好像作废了。一切总是瞬息万变的，可我知道我还是不后悔，我还是……介意他。”

邓布利多微微合掌，哈利下意识动了一下，然后又竭力安定下来。

阿不思邓布利多不仅是一位谋略家，

还是一位合格的白巫师，

纵使至今，哈利也没办法让自己彻底格式化：他忍不住信任和钦佩这个人；

他相信邓布利多，

他相信邓布利多不会背弃他。

“你很聪明，波特。”

哈利震惊地看着斯内普从角落里走出来，“阿不思的确会是个很不错的合作伙伴，”

“但我不是。”话锋一转，斯内普走到他跟前，坐下。黑眼睛盯着绿眼睛，“他什么都告诉你了，对吧？”他低吼道，“我是个怪物，我是个一直渴望变成女人，又唯恐会把自己丑到绝望的怪物。你现在什么感觉？想笑？还是想大叫？不论你想什么，你都给我记住，我、不、会、受、你、胁、迫。别想我服从你任何一个音节。”

“他不会那么做的，”邓布利多说，“西弗勒斯，冷静点儿，你知道哈利真的没有这个意思。”

对啊！没有啊，他没有啊，他真的没有啊！

哈利绝望地感觉到他失声了，他只一味跟着邓布利多说的，狠命点头。

“对啊，他没有啊；他只是想碰‘我’。”讥笑覆满了斯内普的脸，“想、碰、‘我’？”

尾音像钩子，一瞬间，他心痒难搔又体无完肤，

“别妄想。”

窒息的前一刻，他听到了他冷酷的裁决。


	4. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 波折。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关键词：伪正太（小哈灵魂年龄28岁），性幻想，口交，自渎。

“哈利……哈利？”他猛地一激灵，斯内普不见了，边上，邓布利多正疑惑地看着他，他立刻埋下头——他的眼中有探究，他……他不能再暴露了。深深咽了口唾沫，哈利闭着眼，这样想。

他暴露的够多了，不能再这样下去了。当然，他当然知道他什么货色，他对他的教授有异常心理。

他想占有他。

见鬼，为什么要在这时候让他认清他最想要什么？

——无所谓他愿不愿意，他会好奇他的肤质，他的发丝，他的一切，他会尽力去蚕食他每一寸，然后留下他的……

不不不不不不，别想了……

手死死拧住了乱蓬蓬的头发，“别想了，”哈利几乎痛苦地缩成一团，“别想了。”他抽着气告诫自己，邓布利多的问话朦朦胧胧，他听不清，但这无所谓。此刻，他只想停下他的幻想，然而他的思想跳跃太快了。

前一刻他还只是想着怎么爱他，这一刻，他看到他扑倒了他，斯内普蹬他，可是幻象中的他已经成年了，他很轻松地捏住了他的膝弯，然后俯身吻住他的嘴唇——为什么不是我？哈利忽然发出了这么一个危险又病态的想法：我比“他”温柔得多，为什么不是我？

为什么我不可以吻他？

为什么我不可以摸他？

为什么我不可以……为什么为什么为什么为什么……

疯了，疯了，疯了啊。他连着想了三遍；嫉妒自己啊，他居然在嫉妒他自己啊！哈利感到内心中他歇斯底里，大吼大叫，然而——当幻想中，斯内普的长袍被撕开，而“他”吻下去的时候——他一下子压紧了双腿。

完了，全完了。一声纤细的悲鸣呛出喉咙，哈利几乎能感到他心率过快了，他什么都没了。尊严或爱情，或别的什么，不论什么，他都完了。

他疯了，他真的疯了吧，他想，如果他没疯，他不就可能这样胡思乱想，更不可能就这么不分场合地干出这种事；

深呼吸了几下他这才逐渐强迫自身平复三分，

哈利颤抖着抬头，然后呆住了。

旁边，空无一人，桌上躺着一张小纸条，上边客气得让他直发臊，邓布利多说，今晚打扰他够久了，也许他该有更多私人时间——他知道了么？哈利不知道，但不管怎样，他都松口气，然后这张纸自动瓦解了。

他重新合上眼，低头，躁动仍存储在他每一滴血，每一条血管里，他感觉的到，可是这能怎么办呢？他碰不到他。当双手伸进了裤子中，哈利惨淡地想，即使可以，即使他见得到他，即使他知道了他贪恋他，斯内普真的会接纳他么？

他是什么人呢？一个比他小了一轮多而且还流着波特血脉的人，

一个沉迷他到仿佛中毒晚期的人，

他是一个明知道他自己这时候又小又软又没发育好都会把双手箍在老二上的人啊。斯内普怎么会看得起他啊？斯内普怎么可能瞧得起他啊？颓丧随着每一次撸动都只有心理快感逐渐攀升，哈利跟着加急了速度。

他跪在床上，将头后仰；

斯内普会喜欢他这种人么？自虐似的，他又想了一遍。阴茎依然软得不像话，他叹息了一声，如果他可以，这一切是不是就不一样了？他没顾忌这想法多反常——他只在乎为什么他既不能给他快感，又不能让他自己有快感。

忽然，他的手僵住了，下一刻，哈利双眼翻白，下身忽地拱进了身下的丝绸床单中，凉滑让他瞬间就哽咽起来，那声呻吟在他剧烈哆嗦后才冲出来。彻底失去意识的前一刻，他在潜意识中看到了斯内普：

他站在床前沉默地冷冷地看着他，然后蹲下来把脸凑在了他现在又小又柔软的鸡巴旁，哈利几乎能感觉到他脸颊的余温——他抽泣出声——幻想中，斯内普张嘴含住了他那话。说惯了刻薄话的口腔又热又滑，哈利感到他快要尿出来了。斯内普伸手揉着他幼嫩的精囊——就在他不由得挺进他更深处时，他猛地陷进了那双充满讥诮的黑眼睛中，分崩离析。

……

第二天，哈利在床上抽抽鼻子，没睁眼。其实他醒了好久了。

昨晚，也许他只昏了没到半小时，但他假寐了大半宿。被施了魔法的闹钟响个没完，他哆嗦着牙关，伸手把它拍倒，它发出一声凄惨的尖叫，哈利不得已做了第二回，第三回……终于，它咽气了。哈利舒一口气，将头更深地埋到了枕巾里，然后又红着脸退了出来——

他没法直视他的床褥了！

蒙着头敲了几下脑袋，哈利又恨又无奈地想。

“别接着挤压你可怜的智商了，波特。”鹅毛似的声音飘过来，哈利拉下被子，斯内普正站在茶几边满脸讥讽地笑着看他，“这么意外么？”声音轻极了；

“温馨提示。你的老教授这时候可能确实很无聊，然而，他绝对对你到底有几颗龋齿没兴趣。”

哈利呆呆地看着他。

“波特！”斯内普吼道。

哈利低头看看手，又抬头看看从他手心溜走的衣袂，眼睛瞪得像铜铃。“你再靠近我……哪怕一英寸，我保证，今天你会停课——明天也一样！”

斯内普气急败坏地说。

看来是真的了。

哈利舒了一口气，这很没礼貌，可他必须验证一下，否则他可能会做得更过分。但是，为什么呢？他想，为什么他只有在他的幻想中才温驯一点呢？是因为他太稚嫩，还是——他忽然灵光一闪——“您在害怕吗？”

“你说什么？”斯内普瞪着他。

“没什么，教授。”他低头嗫嚅着说。

“撒谎精。”斯内普快步上前抓住了他的领子，“我不是聋子。”

“我怕什么，怕你？怕邓布利多？还是怕伏地魔？”每句话都比前一句更尖锐，哈利认识到他又一次搞砸了，但这不是最糟的。最糟的是，纵使斯内普炮语连珠，除了松红梅[1]似的气味、天鹅颈和薄嘴唇，他依然一无所获。

如果有，那可能就是他想吻他。

很想，很想。

思之如狂。

……

“别再企图激怒我。”

哈利依据惯性往后仄歪了两下，他看着斯内普，斯内普乜了他一眼，侧身，抖抖手，仿佛他不久前碰了什么脏东西。

“哦，我知道为什么你来这儿了，波特先生。”他突地转身，冷笑着说。

哈利咽了口唾沫，祈祷梅林别让他发现他正盯着他似乎微微隆起一对儿可疑又柔软弧度的胸脯。

“你很聪明，”他的西弗勒斯弯腰，帮他系上了第一颗衣扣，“你知道我们两看相厌，只要你来了这边，我就没法扣分了；嗯，恭喜你，波特，你确实赌对了。”

不，不、不！不不不不不……

哈利哀哀地长叹了一声。他真的没有这个念头啊！

斯内普这样简直就是泼了他一瓶浓硫酸，哈利感觉他的喉咙和声带都被烧伤了，他只能哽着喉头，傻站着听候发落。

“你该感谢邓布利多，否则，我会让你立刻滚出斯莱特林，甚至魔法界。”

哈利知道他没开玩笑。

虽然这句话确实很伤他自尊心，然而斯内普没撒谎，哈利知道如果他得知了他对他的想法甚至会把他直接踹回的德思礼家；“你几天没洗澡了？”斯内普忽然问。

哈利惊呆了，然后迅速捂住口鼻，深深一嗅。“真的……有么？”他抬头小声问，可是，最后几个音节卡在了候选区。

跳舞的萨拉查啊。他从未见过斯内普这种表情。他见过他嫌恶、惊异、鄙夷、愤怒，但任何一样都不是他现在见到的。直到这一刻，哈利才算仔细看了斯内普这张脸。

他的皮肤比他记忆中苍白，然而并没有那么干燥，事实上，甚至细腻；

他的眉眼并没有他印象中那么沧桑——斯内普并不显老。他的眉睫列得很恰巧，冷淡但却自带了一番韵味，他形容不上来，可他知道他很喜欢；

他的嘴唇很薄，薄得几乎锋利了，然而并不贫血。事实上，如果不是斯内普正抵着他胸膛，哈利差点就要吻上去了——如果不是斯内普紧跟着撤了几英寸，可能，他们就真的接吻了。哈利踉跄着垂头，有点窝火地想。

“我错了，”斯内普捞起斗篷，抱肘，说，“你简直就是个……”哈利仰脸看着他——绿眼睛和黑眼睛相撞的那一刻，斯内普忽然失声了。

他看起来像被撬开壳的蚌，哈利想，他看着他匆匆低头，这无疑是个坏主意。这让他看起来更瘦小了（他当然比这时候的哈利高，可是哈利忘不掉他成年后斯内普会比他矮多少）；

“对不起……斯内普教授，我无意冒犯。可是，”哈利深吸一口气，终于，鼓起勇气说，“可是，再过一会儿，我们可能就赶不上早餐了，先生。”

他发誓，他说这句话只是单纯想提醒，善意的提醒，或者说，他想为他解围。

他不希望眼睁睁就这么让他接着这么尴尬，

他希望听到他的声音，读到他的动向，见到他更多更多的反应。

斯内普明显会错了意，他说完，一条铅笔铅似的深皱纹就贯穿了斯内普的眉心。“你——”仿佛词穷，他噎了一下才继续咬牙道，“你这个——”

“西弗勒斯？”

哈利立刻望去，阿不思边踩灭火星子，边冲他眨眨眼。

他今天打扮得很不一般，哈利一下子就发现了。邓布利多今天穿了件深绿色长袍。

斯内普攥紧了手。

“怎么了？哈利做错什么了么？”邓布利多边走边问。

尽管他的态度已经很柔和了，可是，下一刻，哈利依然听见了磨牙的声音。

“哦，西弗勒斯，别闹了，好吗？我们是时候去吃早餐了。”

“别那么喊我。”斯内普低吼道。

邓布利多闭嘴了。那双湛蓝湛蓝的眼睛看着他，像在看一个顽童。“你在看什么？我么？为什么你不问问你亲爱的哈利发生了什么呢？”斯内普问。

生气了。哈利心说。

邓布利多煞有其事地颔首，然后真的转头看向了哈利。糟了。

“呃，对不起……校长，这是我的错。我不该自己耽误了时间还责怪斯内普教授，”他硬着头皮干笑道，“是您让他来带我去大厅用餐的吧？”

说完，他就马上无地自容了。邓布利多好像有点懵，并没有回话，然而，不久后，他还是舒了口气——斯内普冷冷地哼了声，抬手压了下领子，没再有什么过激举动了。

“对啊，”邓布利多说，“今早他没见到你，你不知道他脸色有多难看。”

哈利高兴地张开了嘴，想说些什么，斯内普突然啐了一声，“我脸色难看？哦，那当然了，昨晚有人把我喊起来为他的黄金男孩卖命呢，说起来我还没来得及就这件事向他道谢——恭喜他让我成功失眠。”

哈利的嘴角凝固了，直到斯内普剜了他一眼，他这才急忙闭嘴。“对不起。”他轻声说，低落而诚挚。

斯内普没理他，一甩袍子往壁炉走去。

一阵闪光后，哈利灰心地拧住了睡衣角。

“别担心，”一只手伸进了他的视野，他看看那颗糖，又看看阿不思，然后小声道了句谢。柠檬雪宝的味道依然那么好，他满腔难过终于缓解了一盎司。

“你信我吗？”邓布利多细声问。哈利果断点点头。

也许他有许多不确定，可他最信任的人总是那么几个，其中，最值得他托付的人当中就有邓布利多。

“那么，告诉你个秘密，”邓布利多蹲下来，推了推鼻梁上半月形的眼睛，神秘兮兮地招他凑近，“昨晚我没让他做任何事，今早也不是我派他来的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]松红梅。澳洲茶，有一股辛辣的味道。我觉得很适合他。


	5. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出糗。

左脚快跨进门槛时，哈利倒了下腿才进门。高台上，邓布利多感兴趣地看看他，没作声。也许是迟到太久，一进门，哈利立刻就紧张起来。

第一个锁定他的是邓布利多，接着是赫敏，罗恩，格兰芬多……德拉科，斯莱特林……怎么没有斯内普？他皱皱鼻子，想。（不用说你也知道他早忘了不久前他们才不欢而散这件事了。）

哈利低着头入座，发了一会儿呆，折好了餐巾放到大腿上，然后就没动了。

“你怎么了？”他慢慢抬头，一张漂亮脸皮正温和地对着他，哈利有些噎住了。

“不合胃口么？”塞德里克对他颔首致意，然后小声说，“赫奇帕奇可能跟格兰芬多或斯莱特林很不一样，然而你有什么需要完全不必见外……”

哈利摇摇头，“谢谢，这里的一切都很好。”说着，他卷起一团意大利面。

塞德里克点点头，没再多说什么。

哈利微微舒了一口气。

如果是别人，哈利可能就会觉得不舒服。他讨厌被探究。然而他知道塞德里克的为人。因此，他勉强对他笑了下，接着，哈利忽然呆住了。

——高位上，斯内普瞪了他一眼；

前襟忽然洇开了一阵温热，哈利匆匆拽起餐巾擦拭掉下来的面条。脑中已经过了好几遍斯内普刚才那个眼神，错觉吗？他边手忙脚乱边扪心自问，错觉吧？

斯内普怎么会发出那种信号啊？从他进门起他就连个眼神也吝啬给他；而且，那个眼神不对劲——哈利重新叠好餐巾，想，那看起来酸溜溜的。

哈利一下子感到胸腔中那只瘪掉的气球从新慢慢充满了气。他抓紧叉子，终于开始正式浏览跟前的东西。火鸡、面包、黄油、乳酪、饼干、蛋糕、麦片、熏肉……意大利面！哈利的眼睛忽地亮了起来。半分钟后，舔掉汤汁，他盯着碟子里剩下的肉酱，感觉自己疯得更厉害了。

他在模仿斯内普。

好吧，比原主夸张。可这有什么大不了呢？他确实在模仿他啊，而且他很肯定他很还原——斯内普瞪他的那一刻餐盘内装有好几团意大利面。感谢梅林，至少他看得清他吃（或准备吃）什么。他因此有了可以“接近”他的可能性。

这有点变态，然而你永远不能指望一个在爱河里自杀的人有什么理性。

哈利小声哼着The Show Must Go On [1]，桌子下，他愉快地颠动脚尖。不知不觉，他已经悦纳了他对斯内普犯痴这一事实。

虽然掉面子，但这确实很符合一个白痴波特的真实情况（显然，他开始窃取斯内普的语气敷在他自己身上了）——他不该太掩饰，也没办法藏。

当赫敏纤细的声音从他肩头的纸鹤漏出来时，哈利喜形于色。完全忽略了她只问他“发生了什么，你有什么不舒服吗”。众目睽睽，他终于捂脸，然后飞快施咒；嗯，他才发现他体温高得不像话。

“波特，我求你，”咬牙切齿，听起来像……斯内普？！哈利猛地精神了。“算我求你的，”

斯内普正低头扎一颗嘟哩，黑眼睛剌着盘子，凶巴巴的。“看在梅林的份上，你能不能——给我，给斯莱特林，留一点儿脸？别那么蠢了。”

假的。哈利失望地想。斯内普无动于衷。

发丝、表情、服饰、手……发现斯内普瞪他以后，哈利就一直观察他。斯内普的每一个细节他都不断浏览、追加、录入、保存。没一样信息表明他给他发消息了。嘘了一声，哈利丧气得想埋进跟前的提拉米苏里，但他很快止住了。

为什么呢？

他无声自问；

为什么那么多好事都需他想才好存在呢？

为什么他拥有的那么多好东西都沙子似的，越用力，越流失呢？

“为什么不谴责下你的贪心呢？”恍惚中，他听到了斯内普讥讽道，“大难不死啊……你逃过了黑魔王的索命咒，即使不情愿，也当然要付出代价。你从一无所有到应有尽有，实质上，你依然一无所有。谁都一样——谁拥有的不是暂时的吗？很享受特殊待遇并且很乐于伤春悲秋，是吗，波特？”

哈利把脸埋进了臂弯中。

他看起来被他的臆想伤到了。

“波特，”哈利瞪着眼，他怀疑他幻听——这一次，他似乎真的听到了斯内普的声音？“你要是再敢轻举妄动，我绝对会让你付出代价！”他抓着桌布，蒙了。

那是个人。准确说，是个小银人似的家伙。即使场景暗淡，光线依然缠在“他”身上——哈利简直难以置信自己看到的——这和斯内普长得很像，很像的小家伙正在他腿上跳脚。

那一瞬，他猛地放下桌布，抓起南瓜汁咕嘟了大半杯。吁气好几回，哈利才谨慎地重掀了桌布。“斯内普”已经爬到了他的毛衫边缘，恶狠狠地瞪着他。

哈利咽了咽唾沫，露出手心。“斯内普”立刻拱他。微乎其微，可是，哈利几乎忍不住哽咽了下。

是西弗勒斯。

沿着锡纸流过来的魔法仿佛稀盐酸，渗进了他的皮肤。刺痛和轻微烧灼感嵌在他舌尖，哈利目不转睛地看着“斯内普”。“斯内普”吃力地爬上他掌心，“听着。别让我……”

“波特！”

他忽然两眼一黑。

……

“德拉科·马尔福，停课一周。”

从昏迷中苏醒就听到了这句话，在哈利晕乎乎地感觉被打晕也没那么糟了。

嗯，他出糗了。

从他昏倒前一秒他就知道了，他当众出大糗了。即使明知道他和德拉科这时候水火不容，其实，这也让他有点意外——转院第一天就被人用点心拍进校医室这种事……“放眼霍格沃兹简直史无前例！”斯内普低吼。

“转院这种事同样史无前例！”德拉科喊道。

“嗯，对，你说得没错，”令人意外，斯内普并没有继续怒吼，相反，他声音变得更加柔软了。“这就是你全部的辩词吗？”

实词更实，虚词更虚，

他听起来像哼歌，像调解，像朗诵；哈利几乎感觉眩晕感又回来了。

他放松得实在太早了，以至于下一刻他差点咳嗽出声。

“当然不仅如此，先生，”德拉科得意地说。

他本不该不介意的。他已经成年了，这些孩子和他比起来像没熟的红枣——他全忘了妄尊自大不过是无知的假面具而已[2]；

“只这些，他还不配被我那么做，”斯内普冷哼了一声，德拉科连忙改口，说，“我是说，教授，哈利·波特，他犯了更严重的错——”

他的面具被狠狠抓下来，他的脸一瞬间血肉模糊。

……

“什么？”斯内普问。

“对，您没听错，”德拉科一字一顿地重复道，“哈利·詹姆斯·波特，他敢爱慕您！”

生命中，太多假设纯属浪费时间，然而，哈利还是忍不住假设了。只要再给他一回机会，他发誓，他绝不会那么轻易就昏过去，至少，他一定要把榴莲派摔在德拉科脸上。

可能还会附赠土豆泥。

听了德拉科复述后，哈利羞愤地想。

“哦，”斯内普说，“所以呢？”

哈利擂鼓似的心跳忽地降速了。

斯内普既没有错愕，又没有发火，他只那么一“哦”，又轻又淡，像风。

德拉科应该也惊呆了，好一阵，屋子里寂寞得只剩下呼吸声。哈利悄悄把眼皮拉开一条缝。

终于，德拉科结结巴巴地说，“您……您知道……”

“我当然知道；你不是已经说了吗？马尔福先生？”斯内普笑着问，可他笑得像米开朗琪罗的雕像。哈利看见他黑黢黢的眼中有玛瑙般的光；“感谢您的提醒——让我知道救世主竟然这么看好我，但我真心建议你多查辞海。‘恋慕’和‘佩服’，大相径庭。”

是啊，大相径庭。

哈利心说，我对你本就充满了爱意。

不是敬重，不是仰慕，只是爱情。

“我要吐了。”享受似的听着臆想中斯内普这样刻薄的评价，哈利悠哉地偷窥德拉科的表情——他好像生吞了一大桶鼻涕虫的表情。

“我不是文盲！”德拉科咬牙吼道。

“屡次对教授不敬，”斯内普说，“今天晚饭前我必须从地窖办公桌上看到一封署名‘德拉科·马尔福’的检讨书，要求：真情实感，措辞得当，衔接流畅，不少于800词，不涂改、不潦草；当然，你也可以直接把你的书本以及其它杂物搬进禁闭室。”

丝滑，利索，末尾还夹了个假笑；哈利盯着德拉科的脸——没办法——简直太精彩了！从斯内普说话起，他的脸就像调色盘，而当斯内普说完的时候，他像驴子似的猛跺脚。

摔门声涌进来的前一刹那，哈利识相地合严了眼。

“别装死。”椅子发出一声轻响，他被子上稍微有那么一点儿沉。“醒了多久了？听了多少了？开心不开心？”淡淡的苦味进了他的鼻腔里，哈利不怕死地接着假寐。

斯内普突地狠狠捏了他下颌一把。

“尊敬的波特先生，请你现在、立刻、马上滚起来，我们聊聊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]皇后乐队1991年出品的流行歌。歌名在这里可以理解为，“必须接着装。”
> 
> [2]托尔斯泰名言。


	6. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跌股。

当哈利慢腾腾从床上坐起来时，斯内普正在不远处削苹果。果皮像黄油般被切掉，他终于有点儿怕起来。他太放肆了，他忘了西弗勒斯是什么人，这便是他最大的疏漏。

“我没削你的膝盖骨。”斯内普说。

哈利抖了下，战战兢兢下床，哆哆嗦嗦穿衣，可是他没法系扣子——他完全瞄不准。哈利古怪地笑了下，这双手筛粉都轻松了。

斯内普“啧”了一声，紧接着，一阵地动山摇猛地扑住了哈利，他忍不住痛呼一声儿。“喏。”看看跟前的果子，哈利揉椎骨的手顿住了，他傻傻地抬头看看斯内普。斯内普抿着嘴瞪他一眼，转移视线。

……

这算讨厌吧？

清甜浸透了味蕾，哈利得意地想。

他敢说，这之前，绝对没人吃过斯内普削的苹果，他一定是第一个，肯定也会是最后一个。没有可能。没有万一。他就是如此坚信。

“好吃么？”斯内普酸溜溜地说，“您真的好宽厚，都不怕我下毒。”

“我并不宽厚，斯内普教授，”哈利慢吞吞嚼掉嘴里最后几口果子，摇摇头，“我蠢得很，可我知道您不会那么对我的。”

“为什么？因为你是天选之子吗？”斯内普讽刺说。

“因为我爱你。”哈利认真道。

可能是话题跳跃性太强，一时间，斯内普居然只盯着他，一言不发。哈利平淡的回望，但却无形中加持他自己的立场。不知道过了多久，斯内普忽地站起来，快步往壁炉走去。

“您要去哪？”哈利喊。

斯内普顿足，没有回头。隔了好几秒，扭曲的声音才传到他耳中。斯内普咬牙切齿道，“去找庞弗雷，或者去圣芒戈。”

什么！哈利噔噔噔跑过去，猛地抱住了斯内普，“你怎么样？我求你了别抛下我好不好，”他好像疯了，两手将那把细腰攥得紧紧。

“你别走好不好？”哈利几乎哀求道，“我听话，我一定听话，你说什么都行……你怎么样……”

“你他妈究竟在做什么！”

冒脏字了。

哈利知道他该连忙松手接着赔礼道歉，蹲一周或半个月的禁闭，可他真的太害怕了——很久很久以前，他就失去他了。他把他从尖叫棚屋抱到了圣芒戈，一路上，他比斯内普还要僵硬，然后，他们一起被下达了死亡通知单；

往后的一段时间，他酗酒、抽烟，每天浑浑噩噩，自暴自弃。

媒体报道多如牛毛。

他只想吐。

为什么人们不肯给他一些时间或空间呢？他想，在充满烟酒气味的屋里，在墙边，在趴在堆满泡面盒、包装袋的伦敦公寓里想了一遍、两遍……想了又想，哈利怎么都想不通。难道他做的还不够吗？他又换了样式想，照样想不通。

到底为什么呢？

为什么他为了这个世界舍生忘死，还会这么一无所有？

他有。好吧，他有。他有朋友，他有在乎他的人，他有很多令人羡慕嫉妒的东西，甚至有许多人情愿为他送命，可是为什么没人听听他想要什么呢？

好名声和金贵的命就从不是他想要的。他想要的也根本不是什么钱或友谊，他不想要的这几样当然不错，可他不缺这些。他只能追求另外的东西。一种更极致，更偏执也更疯狂更安定的东西：他要平稳的生活，不死的亲友和永不熄灭的爱情。

这是一种莫大的贪欲。

他已经有那么多了，可他又去热望别的——这还不够贪心吗？然而，哈利不觉得他做错什么。他只觉得他不过有憧憬，他只觉得他找到了他一直想要的东西和他要做他一直想做的事。

巫师界，他举世闻名。因为哈利·波特是救世主，因为哈利·波特打败了伏地魔，因为哈利·波特……哈利·波特。不是“哈利”，更不会是“波特”。他就像在台上巡回演出的小丑，涂着浓妆，穿着表演服，被大众贴上各种标签️️️️️。每一个是“他”，不是他。

洗掉油彩，摘掉光环，熄灭舞台灯，拉上帷幕，他也不过是条可怜虫。

父母早丧，童年惨淡——即使被送去了亲戚家，他也究竟是个拖油瓶。

整间房子只有壁橱才属于他，整个家只有沙滩气球一样的达力的存在痕迹；每一次外出，每一次相聚，都让他意识到他才是德思礼家的外人。后来，他进了霍格沃兹，终于正式有了朋友，可悲摧还未终止。

他最好的两个朋友相爱了。

当然，他并不反对他们的恋情。他一直知道罗恩和赫敏多相配，多要好，更知道他们需要更多私密空间，但他真的太讨厌被他在乎的人忽视了，于是他充傻装愣做了好多回电灯泡。

他知道这很烦人，然而他没办法。他像只没写地址的信封[1]。

卢平和小天狼星都对他好，可他们没法替代他的父母。他可以跟卢平交心，可以和小天狼星开玩笑，他也知道他们多疼爱他，可这些和伴侣不是同一个概念。

也许从他得知了“爱”这个词起就已经动了贪念。

他饥渴地仰慕爱情。他花了很多时间、精力来找他的伴侣，

一开始，他以为是秋·张。（没选赫敏是他打赌罗恩跟她很可能是一对儿，因此他放弃了这个打算。）

他漂泊了太久，需要一个贤惠的女孩体贴他，然而她不是。

他觉得他需要的可能远不止这些，他猜他需要些火辣和激情，于是他找到了金妮。

她很漂亮。

她一头红发，火一样。

她有些像他妈妈。

好长一段时间，哈利很反感承认这一点，不过，他无从否认事实。只凭她的长相，她就让他很有安全感。

可她也不是他真正需要的。

他没法跟这样一位女性相伴一生。当然，她很好。可他又不是詹姆斯，而她是金妮，金妮·韦斯莱，她也不是莉莉·伊万斯。那么他究竟需要什么呢？

哈利想了好久又寻觅了好久，

终于，在一个清晨，在罗恩和赫敏（为了开解他）密谋把斯内普的画像从霍格沃兹运到了他的住处——他皱着眉揭开那层白布。他们对视。他才反应过来他最最需要的人到底是谁。

那一瞬，他痛哭流涕。

外界传言他崩溃、抑郁和PTSD，其实不恰当。他难过的是他失去的一切，更难过他寻寻觅觅的其实一直就近在眼前，可是如今只能远在天边。

然而，这么多、这么多东西，斯内普一无所知。

哈利无怨无悔。

他爱他本就是他个人的事，千怪万怪也怪不到斯内普头上去[2]；斯内普喘着粗气已经开始伸手拽他的头发了，很疼，但哈利依然不怪他。

他知道斯内普这时候一定很害怕。

他知道了他一直都是“她”，但他还是忍不住那样冲过来猛地抱紧他，还说了一大滩胡话，就算理由再充分，这也太恐怖了。“放手。”

这声音完全是从牙缝里挤出来的，

“你再不松手，我会杀了你。”

不是开玩笑。

哈利的手松动了下，然后又勒紧了。他不信斯内普真会这么做。事实上，这么短短一瞬他想好了，即使斯内普真的会杀了他，那也值了。

他疯了吧。可他赌对了。

斯内普重重地叹了一口气，不动了。

哈利就这么紧紧地抱他，他能感到斯内普的魔法像火星子似的溅在他皮肤上——斯内普无奈又生气。可是，他也没办法。他真的失控了。他想撒手又不敢撒手。他很怕他一松手，斯内普就消失了。

他知道这不太可能，但他潜意识还是这么固执地以为。

“梅林啊，这到底什么情况？”

果然，果然……哈利埋着头想到，斯内普的腰僵得像块木板；“你们打架了吗？”庞弗雷夫人问。一阵高跟鞋声从壁炉方向一直响到了这边，她看起来又惊讶又想笑。哈利猜斯内普脸色一定很不好，不然她不会这样强自冷静。

“我想杀人。”斯内普深呼吸一下，平静地说。

“你在胡说什么？”

哈利感到斯内普挣了两下，立刻加大了力度。

“对不起。”他小声说。

斯内普无视了他，低沉而认真地说，“以萨拉查的名义，我发誓，再他妈不把我放开我真的要杀人。”

“哦西弗勒斯，”邓布利多的声音忽然响起来，“别说脏话。”他缓缓往这头走了过来。

“是啊，”庞弗雷对阿不思点头致意，“会带坏孩子的。”说着，她瞪了斯内普一眼。

“对啊，”斯内普柔声附议，“我当然会带坏孩子了。你看，我真的太背德，太悖礼了，我居然教出了这种学生——他抱着我快半个小时了，说不听，掰不动。我能感觉我快瘫痪了；我真是个罪人。我太可怕了。”

邓布利多看了看哈利。

羞愧一拥而上，哈利不由得小声“呜”了一下。

“天啊，真是惨不忍闻，”斯内普又说，“他才刚来斯莱特林没多久吧？他竟然已经被我带得既听不懂人话，又不会说人话了。校长，综上所述，我想我完全有必要辞职……”

“完全没那种必要。”终于，邓布利多又看看哈利，说，“我想……”

“不用想了，事实胜于雄辩，不是吗？我已经荼毒了一个了，”斯内普打断他，“甚至他还是救世主；你不希望悲剧重演吧？”

哈利悲哀地感到他的喉咙肿起来了。

他当然内疚，可是，斯内普这样问话真让他着迷，失控的着迷。他头一次好佩服自己也好恨他自己，这种场合哪个正常人会想这些呢？

他确定了，真的确定了——他真的是疯了。

“行了，”邓布利多叹息着摆摆手，“现在，我们的首要目标应该是找出办法把你和哈利拆开，我想，你不会想一直跟他绑在一起，对吧？”

为什么不呢？哈利咬着嘴唇，不平地想。

他当然知道这很异想天开，可他还是忍不住暗暗反驳。为什么斯内普会不肯跟他绑定呢？他不服。想完，他自己都觉得可笑。

他为什么要跟他绑定呢？

他什么身份啊。他是救世主，他是莉莉的遗孤，他是詹姆斯的亲儿子，他是魔法界的希望之火……这么多名头垒起来一个哈利·波特，斯内普眼中算什么呢？最喜欢的女孩的血亲，学生，讨厌鬼，还是……流氓。

小流氓。

臆想中，他的西弗勒斯对此毫不留情，现实中，斯内普冷哼一声就没再吭声。哈利感到他被绝望的洪流吞没了。他的情绪戏剧性地起起伏伏，甚至有那么一瞬，他想起来好久好久以前的事：

他被锁在壁橱，身边狭小又昏暗；

他和罗恩、赫敏对垂涎的三头犬尖声尖叫；

奇洛后脑勺儿上苍白、诡异的脸；

伏地魔高亢又阴冷的笑……

一阵幽冷的绿光。

太多太多他以为他已经淡漠了的忽地涨潮，额头上那条原本很多年没有疼过的伤疤似乎也泛起了一股烧灼感，哈利哏着气把头更深地埋在斯内普腰后。

“好了没有？”斯内普的声音忽远忽近。庞弗雷似乎说了什么，他没听清，可他听到斯内普不满地哼唧了一下，像猫。

……

“你真的没给他施法么？”

斯内普立马盯着她，庞弗雷改口道，“我是说，他怎么这么大力气啊？”

“也许是霍格沃兹伙食好。”斯内普冷笑道。

邓布利多低头笑了下。

哈利感到肩头微微一沉，他抬头看见了一双海一样清透的眼睛，“听话，行吗？”声音又轻又低；“他会跑的。”哈利听见自己嗫嚅着说，“他会跑的。”

可是，他跑得了么？

哈利不知道，但他知道，只要他抱得够紧，那么就算下一刻斯内普就会消失，那也会带上他。

手背被斯内普抓伤的地方渐渐痛起来，他却抖掉了邓布利多碰他的手。庞弗雷捡起魔杖施了几个咒，被他免疫了。他听到她发出类似哀叹的声音，可他就是不想放开斯内普。

此时，他的脑袋只剩下几个关键词。

1）斯内普。

2）圣芒戈。

3）消失、离开、走。

而他处在一种很矛盾的状态，可以接收信号，也可以回应，可他再也不想为别的浪费时间了。

他错过了他太久太久，失去了他太多太多，他需要忠于自我，而他的自我告诉他，你需要西弗勒斯·斯内普。

……

“我需要镇静剂。我要疯了，”斯内普突然说，“你最好拿两瓶。每瓶必须200毫升。如果连这些你都办不到，那么就请你直接施法把我和波特变成连体人吧。”

庞弗雷先是一愣，再就涨红了脸，“你在命令我吗？我在想办法救你，先生！”

“你想什么办法？想怎么让我被他抱更紧吗？”

“我……”

“好了，别吵了，”邓布利多再次调停。他看着哈利，哈利看着他，然后又很快挪走视野。

邓布利多的眼睛不像斯内普的，他没有那么深颜色的虹膜，没有那么神秘，也没有那么空洞或锋利；他的眼睛写满了温和，以及一切像蜂蜜一样能让人轻易卸下心防的东西。

“放开西弗勒斯，行吗？我保证，”他低声说，“他跑不了。我和庞弗雷女士都会为你看管他。”

“什么！”斯内普终于失声尖叫，“我是劳改犯吗！我为什么要在这儿？我为什么还不在阿兹卡班？”

“闭嘴吧西弗勒斯！”庞弗雷拧眉喊道。

哈利下意识把斯内普勒得更实了。

“别管他们，”阿不思挥挥手，一切嘈杂都逐渐沉静下来了。他蹲下来平视哈利，“你愿意相信他么？”

哈利摇摇头。

他不是不信斯内普，而是他不信他自己。虽然他有能力到这个维度，但这不代表他控制得住他的情绪坍缩。

坍缩，原本是一个物理学的术语，往往用于描述恒星的物质收缩而挤压到一起。他觉得没什么比这个词更适合形容他自己了。

他的精神状态不稳定。

事实上，承认这件事对他来说是个考验，很大的考验。像他小时候计较海格说他对魔法界知之甚少，像现在，他不愿意承认他失常。

但哈利不得不承认这一点。

他的精神状态不够稳定。

这是个很严重的问题，这意味着伏地魔有更多可乘之机，更意味着他可能会伤害斯内普——他已经在这么做了，不是吗？松手时，看着斯内普深深呼了一口气，哈利有些黯然地说了声抱歉。

“别……让我在这时候听到你。”斯内普说。

他看着他揉着腰，蹒跚到了座位边，坐下；然后压住了他自己想跟过去的脚。

哈利看着斯内普，失望地认识到斯内普没有看他。是啊，他怎么可能还会看他呢？他对他那么不尊重，也许，就连共处一室，斯内普都会嫌脏。

沉重的长叹从鼻腔涌出来，哈利难过地垂下头。为什么他每回总能把一切搞得一团糟呢？

“这不是你的错。”听起来像邓布利多，他转头看见了他。阿不思把礼仪手很轻地搭在他肩上，“再等等。不要着急。一切都会好起来的。”

声音很低。

哈利很轻地应了声。

庞弗雷的视线在他和阿不思之间来回打摆子。斯内普视而不见，充耳不闻。

邓布利多又对庞弗雷说了些什么，哈利没有注意——一门心思扑在斯内普身上。手被牵起那一刻，他连忙收了回去。“别担心，我不会伤害你的。”庞弗雷说。她看起来对他没有恶意，可是，悲悯——悲悯深深刺痛了他。

他是个失败者么？哈利黯淡地任由庞弗雷执起了他的手，想。他瞄向斯内普，斯内普正把玩着一把刀。

他给他削苹果时用的那把。

此刻正被斯内普舞得残影连连。喀。扎进苹果里，红灿灿的果皮均匀裂出了黄澄澄的果肉；哈利终于真切认识到斯内普确实想杀人。看着庞弗雷训了两句后，斯内普拉脸拧眉小声哼哼的样儿，哈利奇怪地发现他自己好像没那么窝囊了。

——斯内普并没杀他，不是吗？

这难道不正常吗，只凭他和莉莉有血缘，他就不可能杀了他，但哈利潜意识把这点挤出去了。他觉得他只要记住斯内普没杀他这件事就好。

不忍、手软、来不及……什么都行，随他怎么想，反正斯内普没伤及他——“嘶。”哈利吃痛地吸了口气，庞弗雷忙不迭道歉然后更小心地为他抹药，他边摇头边接着看斯内普。

“嗯，软组织有点儿损伤，但别担心，这药很有效。2小时内别让创口沾水，然后……”

“然后他就可以接着折磨他的老教授了。”斯内普撇着嘴插嘴说。

庞弗雷停手对斯内普怒目而视。

“看什么？我说错了吗？是谁害你做了那么久无用功啊？”斯内普笑道，“是我么？嗯？”

“你！”

“是我……”哈利说。

他的声音并不大，但每一个人都听清了他说的，“这些都是我做的错，庞弗雷夫人。”

“我不该那样对斯内普教授，可我真的……我……对不起。”哈利抬头想憋住眼泪，“我放不开手。他怎么对我我都无所谓……我只要他别离开我就好。很对不起，我给各位添麻烦了，可我真的不想再失去他了，我受不了了。我真的没……”

“停，”斯内普截断道，“‘再’？”

哈利含泪看着他，半喜半忧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]“为什么你坐在那儿，看上去就像一只没写地址的信封？”——马克思
> 
> [2]“我爱你，关你什么事，千怪万怪，也怪不到你身上去。”——《沉香屑·第一炉香》张爱玲


	7. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 失言。

斯内普显然无心理会他怎么想，哈利有点失落，但是，没什么，像邓布利多说的，一切都会好的。他不是乐观主义者，可是他也许确实是个斯莱特林。

当悲观可能会对他更不利的时候，他想他有权选择乐观，于是，他顺势摊牌了。当斯内普咄咄逼人时，他尽力解答了他每一样问题，甚至还特意强调好几遍他对斯内普的感情；“真的吗？”斯内普警惕地看着他，问。

哈利点点头。

庞弗雷瞠目结舌。

“你知道吧？阿不思，你一直都知道这些事，对吧？”斯内普瞪着邓布利多，说，“所以你才会说‘一切都会好的’。你们合伙骗我。”

他的声音听起来又低又柔，然而尾音犀利，哈利整颗心都痒酥酥的。他张张嘴，想说些什么，可是，阿不思领先了他一拍，摇头说，“我没有骗你啊。”

斯内普冷笑两声。

“你也没问我啊，西弗勒斯。”阿不思眨眨眼，小声说。

庞弗雷失笑，哈利连忙看看斯内普。斯内普抓着椅子扶手，看起来如鲠在喉。

邓布利多摆手压声，然后安抚似的拍了拍哈利肩头。哈利没有回应。他依然在看斯内普——他们挤在斯内普身边，他才发现原来这时候的斯内普也没有很高大，当然，比他高，可是，很快就不会了。斯内普看起来和庞弗雷差不多高（准确说，他比她要高一点儿）。

可他似乎要更瘦一些。就算腰带系那么紧了，瞧着也总是绰绰有余。回想着不久前的那些手感，哈利低头偷偷舔舔嘴唇，想到。

“你说的那些话是真的？”斯内普没好气地问。

哈利反应了会儿才明白他指什么，立刻，他点头像捣蒜。

“好，很好，”斯内普说，他抽搐着嘴角对阿不思·邓布利多道，“让他滚。”

“什么？”庞弗雷惊叫。

“我说，让他滚。”斯内普揉揉眉心，磨牙道，“我不管，横竖他都得滚。滚去哪儿都行，反正，哈利·波特不能呆在斯莱特林，除上课以外，更不许让我跟他有任何交集。否则我就离职。”

哈利猛地攥紧了手，邓布利多安抚地嘘了他一声，蓝眼睛看向斯内普。

斯内普坐得像把标枪。但是，没两句话，斯内普又像瘪了的气球瘫进了椅子里。“那你说怎么办？我要对他负责，那么谁对我负责呢？”

“我敢保证，哈利不会对你做什么的。”

“嗯，嗯，下回他可能会直接把我按到床上，然后拽领带把我的手腕绑到床头柜上，把枕巾揉进我嘴里，再做一些更无耻、更下流、更肮脏的事！”斯内普吼道。

“等等，等等，你们到底在说什么啊？”

庞弗雷简直要昏了。

哈利也是。

他满脑子都是斯内普说的那个场景。

这简直……太刺激了！

更刺激的是，这些话居然从斯内普嘴里吐出来——哪怕是他最疯狂的幻想，斯内普也不曾说出这种话。他大多是隐忍的、带刺的，而不是这样奔放，甚至热辣的。哈利已经感到他自己有些脸热了。

斯内普似乎不以为然，他还在不停跟邓布利多唇枪舌战，最终，阿不思叹道，“那该怎么办？”

“我怎么知道？又不是我批准他转院的。”

哈利透过指缝看见庞弗雷瞪了板着脸的斯内普一眼。

阿不思扶额。哈利暗暗祈祷着不要真的把他赶走——他自私，他真不想就这么远离斯内普。这当然会很痛苦。斯内普现在很讨厌他，他们可能会比以前争斗得更激烈，可是，他怎么舍得走啊？

他好不容易才认清了自己的心，

他好不容易才来到这里，见到他，

他好不容易才终于跟他近了那么一点点；

他怎么会就此甘心呢？他怎么会就此甘心啊。

“你那是什么眼神？”斯内普敏锐道，“波特先生，你对我有什么不满吗？”

怎么可能！哈利抬头长叹，“我没有，斯内普教授。”

“撒谎。”很明显，他并没有看见他刚才究竟什么样，斯内普想。感谢梅林，他很慈悲，看看这呆住的男孩，斯内普恶趣味地笑了下，很轻很轻，然后他发现哈利·波特咽了口唾沫。下流胚子。

他内心骂道。等着吧，好戏还在后头呢——

他说什么？哈利傻了。他下意识看向邓布利多，邓布利多懵懵地看着斯内普，庞弗雷一双眼已经瞪得像两颗鸡蛋。斯内普嗤笑道，“聋了？那么，我就再说一遍。”

“你看起来像条在繁育期被拽去强行绝育的狗。”

顿了下，他加深了笑意，“还是疯狗。”

“你知道你在说什么吗？”庞弗雷道。

她的声音跟面包上的糖粉一样零碎。斯内普皱着眉瞟了她一眼，没吭声。

“我想好了。”邓布利多忽然说。吸引了全员注意力。哈利的心一下子噎住了喉咙孔。斯内普终于停下了玩儿水果刀的手。“哈利·波特不可能离开霍格沃兹。”

“随便，”斯内普呸道，“他在不在这儿其实无所谓，当然，如果不在就更好，可是，有谁会放弃一个有‘时空旅人’头衔的黄金男孩呢？”

说着，他自己都发笑，接着很快又收了笑。“我只要他离我远远的，这就够了。”

哈利可怜兮兮地看向了邓布利多。这一回，邓布利多没有理他，他只认真考量着什么，眼神没有离开跟他对视的斯内普。不安像王水似的腐蚀了他本人，哈利甚至连庞弗雷求情的话都听不进，他只觉得吵闹、杂乱，一团糟。

在他看见斯内普舒心模样的前一刻，他听到阿不思·邓布利多说——

“好吧，我宣布，哈利·波特也不可能留在斯莱特林了。”

哈利发誓，要不是他坐在靠背椅上，他一定会因此直接翻下去。庞弗雷还在跟邓布利多不断讨价还价，斯内普不屑地切着苹果，然后扎了一小块，吞了。

他的疯病一定加急了。哈利想。这是说他自己。

这种事态下，他居然在想他怎么还不“长大”。

他的灵魂当然已经成年了，可这副躯体还没有。如果他再长大一点，甚至不用长全，只要这具皮囊够了15岁，甚至14岁就好——一切会不会就会不一样了？那时候，他可以把斯内普抱住，即使他挣扎，他也可以把他压进怀里，吻着他后颈和耳廓线，告诉他，他真的想留下，他真的需要留下；

如果这不管用，他可以轻松把他转过来，用这双眼睛来对斯内普讨饶（这肯定让他既很没面子又很不爽，可是，这真的可能是他最有价值的筹码了）；

甚至……甚至，要是这一切都行不通的话，他还可以……

不行！

哈利啪地掩面，弯腰骂自己疯了，疯了，不要脸！

他好不容易才重新看到他，摸到他，感觉到他，他怎么能那么想啊？如果他强迫他，那就变味了，比变质更恶劣，比腐烂更恶臭，比伏地魔更恶毒；他怎么敢这样想啊！哈利狠狠撸了脸一把。“好，那就这么办吧。”

庞弗雷夫人无奈地叹道。

哈利抬头发现阿不思正严肃地看着他，庞弗雷又在以那副悲悯面孔看着他，而斯内普没看他，但他嘭地把刀摔在了桌子上，一下子集中了所有人的注意力。

“不行，”他瞪着邓布利多，说，“如果让他跟着庞弗雷那就完了。”

庞弗雷的脸经历了几个转变，表情最终被定格在愤怒上，但是，还没等她说话，斯内普又说，“想想看，哈利·波特，大难不死的男孩，格兰芬多曾经的骄傲，斯莱特林刚转院的新星——偌大个魔法界的启明星，他居然休学了，他为了跑去跟着一位满身消毒水味儿的老妪在医务室打杂而休学了……真让人笑掉大牙。”

嗙！“你什么意思？”庞弗雷拍桌起立，哆嗦着嘴唇，问。

哈利知道，邓布利多知道，在座的所有人都知道，这并不是怕，她这是气的——斯内普常常口下无德。

这回也不例外。庞弗雷问完，他也站起身来，不光站，斯内普还往前走了两步。

“字面意思。”

这句话含笑又毫不客气，像他的魔杖，虽然还压在袖底，但已经伸出来了——一切已经剑拔弩张了。

哈利紧张地看着他（她）们。

庞弗雷也不甘示弱地上前了几步，这下，俩人更近了。一股无厘头的酸水忽然注满了哈利的心，他捏着拳头，嘘着气。

“女士们，”邓布利多扶额道，他先是只说了这么一句话。斯内普盯着他。很快，他补充道，“先生们。”

“当务之急，我们必须一致排难啊。”

座位上，哈利连听带看到那两位一起跌回座位的长辈一齐扭头大声地哼了一下。


	8. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 意乱。

但这种放松并没有延续很久，当阿不思再次发起讨论后，凝重又冰川一样压过来了。哈利低头，没再看斯内普。

他当然很想看他，可是，他不能那样办了。

他意识到已经失常了，接着这样下去说不准出什么乱子。他倒无所谓自己什么样，然而，他不想做任何对斯内普可能有害的事儿。而且，他太反常了。

真爱会这么疯狂吗？哈利扪心自问。失败地发现在斯内普之前他并没有真切爱过任何一个人。

对别人——不论是秋·张，还是金妮·韦斯莱，他都带着强烈的目的性。只有对斯内普，他是真心不在乎能不能和他相守。事实上，他更想让西弗勒斯·斯内普活着。即使他们不在一起，他也希望斯内普活得好。可是，这真的是爱吗？

哈利喉头发苦。他确实很爱他，可是，这真的是爱吗？爱情会这样吗？在他快三十年的生命中，这一切太突兀了，太匪夷所思了，一时间，他思索了这个他很少钻牛角尖的问题。他想知道到底是爱情，还是他荷尔蒙太浓，或者他……被下了爱情魔药？胆汁逆流，哈利颓废地捏紧拳头；这很不尊重他自己和斯内普，以及他那些付出。

然而，他真的很困惑。

哈利见过赫敏和罗恩谈恋爱，见过卢平和唐克斯暧昧，可他们从没像他——像他这么不像话。什么事都往斯内普身上嵌套，就连正事也跟着搁置。怪异。怪异到几近诡异了。

哈利咬着唇，一条条数据被串联、审阅，还没推断得出结果，忽然，他仄歪了一下。哈利惊慌抬头，斯内普线条感极强的下颌刺进了他瞳孔。

……

一路上，画像们交头接耳，哈利一脑子浆糊，沿着手腕那股子刺痛，他悄悄看向斯内普。斯内普的背影比他印象中还瘦削得多。

“喝光。”斯内普爬上梯子又爬下来，扽出一只小瓶子，说。

哈利立刻顺从地接过来，端详——偷看。

这里看起来跟原纬度差不多。书、书架、梯子、长条桌、坩埚、工具包……所有他有过印象的东西似乎都没太变，只是，斯内普的脸拉得更长了。

咽掉魔药的时候，哈利不由得吐了吐舌头。

太呛了，只一口他就感觉舌头麻了，然后味蕾冒出来好多苦和辣的刺激感——甚至还往上反羊膻味儿。但他明白，如果他拒绝，那么斯内普绝对会直接给他捏着鼻子灌下去。然而，过了一会儿，哈利沉沉吐出了一口浊气。他感觉他的头脑好像一下子凉爽了好多。

“起效了。”斯内普咕哝说。

哈利点点头。他确实舒服不少。焦虑全消失了。

“这是什么？”好奇心被调动起来，哈利摇着空瓶子，问。

“杀人的。”

哈利差点没拿住瓶子。

斯内普嫌弃地瞪了他一眼，“也能救人。”

“什么？”

“你死不了。”他抽出魔杖拉了把椅子，坐下，边垂着眼卷袖子边轻声说，“这不是什么长生不老药，可是也不会害死你，更不会让你有什么‘肝胆俱裂’的副作用。”

被刻意咬重的字符让他打寒噤，哈利尴尬地低头。他感觉斯内普看他的眼神更鄙夷了；“不过，这会延迟你的雄激素分泌的速度，也就是说，”他的声音忽然变得温柔起来，“你会性晚熟。甚至哪怕你注射什么东西也无济于事。”

“但别担心，这些剂量呢只会使之持续到你在霍格沃兹毕业后，而且不会让你丧失或减掉你的生育能力……可是，这些爆发时肯定会很有趣，”

斯内普的嘴唇卷出一个恶意的弧度，“让我们祈祷你的伴侣受得住。”

妈的。哈利愤怒地瞪着那双眼睛。疯了吧！他他妈的疯了吧！这些话双关——既说他，又说斯内普。西弗勒斯·斯内普；性晚熟他完全可以接受。哈利了解他的自控力，他也很怕会对斯内普做什么，可是，性欲……不减性欲——“这怎么行！”

他的表情这一刻一定很狰狞，但哈利真压不住了。

“就7年，死不了。”斯内普不屑地说。

哈利颤抖着深呼吸。他很想抓住斯内普的领子，然而他不能。他很生气。他真的气坏了。可他不能做任何伤害他的事。

斯内普挑眉，他依着椅背用魔杖尖敲他自己的下巴，“我觉得，与其接着跟我争论无可挽回的事，你还不如快祈祷‘她’或‘他’……嗯，或‘它’（说到这儿，他甚至没忍住喷笑下）没事。”

哈利真的快被他气疯了，

他根本什么都不知道！

斯内普根本就不知道他究竟什么生理情况。他——哈利·波特——性欲很饱满。在之前的维度，他青春期起每周就必须空出3～4天在深夜自渎，不然，他会坐立难安，甚至出现一定狂躁倾向。这算一种病。麻瓜界的医生说，他患有性爱上瘾症。

“教授，”哈利听见了自己尖锐、扭曲的声音。一声稀碎的笑从他喉咙中咳出来，“你在自杀。”

“你什么意思？”

“你知道我爱你，我特别爱你，特别沉迷你，你这么做……”他不知道他到底怎么办到的，可他确实这么说了——“你在自杀。我会吞噬你，我会撕碎你，咀嚼你，你会被我利用得涓滴不剩，甚至，我很可能会因此伤害你。教授，你看，你都做了什么呢？”

“你敢威胁我？”斯内普抬头恶狠狠地盯着他。

哈利笑着摇摇头。

他只是实话实说啊。

如果这都算威胁的话，斯内普对他又算什么呢？坑骗？逼迫？还是陷害？这几个词很快被他抹杀了。哈利调解着呼吸以平复心态。即使他想的这些都是事实，他也甘愿自欺欺人，更何况他其实很清楚斯内普为什么这么做。

——他在害怕。

从邓布利多的表述来看，他不难看穿斯内普是只童子鸡。而且，从学生时代哈利就已经注意到了斯内普单身。他的办公室，他的表现，他的一切。再结合他是个“女人”的事实。哈利知道斯内普可能会在洗澡时裸着身子照镜子，斯内普可能会饥渴到自摸，也可能会用手指等物件刺激他自己的前列腺——他为此禁不住闭上眼——可是，他不信他的教授会跟别人上床。

不是他不可以，是他做不到。

嗯，做不到。

他敢肯定，斯内普有很多顾忌，他一定很挑剔，很谨慎小心。有可能很怕疼，就连自慰前都会彻底灌肠，在肛门处涂好多好多软石蜡，然后吁着气小心地岔开腿蹲下去，掰开双臀，揉开褶皱，再当心地伸进一点儿指尖……哈利收缩着咽喉，盯着椅子上满脸怒容的斯内普；反正，他不觉得斯内普会那么随便和别人做爱。

而这正是为什么他敢肯定斯内普会害怕。

因为，他一定从没做过那种事。

当然了，哈利也并没有真枪实弹做过，可他起码在“美梦成真”（一种魔药。搭配福灵剂服用会有做美梦的奇效。是哈利创造的）里有经验。

他不知道斯内普会不会像幻象中那样美味，可他知道他的性瘾一旦发作就绝对会让他们都吃不消。鉴于危险系数太高，哈利对此严厉拒绝。

斯内普显然我行我素。他起身狠狠掐着他的脸，“谁告诉你你会成功的？”

‘我自己。’哈利心说。

“阿瑞忒[1]都没法赏你这么大的勇气。”他说，声音忽然急转直下，变得又柔软又恶毒。“但阿帕忒[1.1]明显很中意你。”

“我……”

“嘘。”

指尖轻轻压住了他的嘴唇。“你很喜欢我的音色，对吧？一位好水手该做什么呢？”哈利的心狂跳，斯内普低身凑近，小声说，“你要静静地，崇敬地，如痴如醉地听完你的塞壬吟唱。”

他知道他在劫难逃。

而他的塞壬很快就对他丧失了怜悯心。他一安静下来，斯内普立即轻蔑地撇撇嘴。莫名地，他有些不祥的预感。一刻钟后，哈利坐在走廊的地毯上感受着脊椎、尾骨以及后背的酸痛，久久不曾回神。

他抬手摸摸自己的脸，不久前被斯内普掐过的地方已经疼起来了。哈利慢吞吞看了看那扇门，低低地叹了一口气。

“哈利！”

异口同声的呼唤把哈利的头拽到了右边。罗恩和赫敏正冲着他飞奔，俩人几乎都没拉住闸。瞬间，哈利就虾米似的蜷了起来，但他很快又愣住了——预计中的痛感并没有袭来，他抬头，两只白嫩嫩的掌心正摊在他跟前。哈利笑着伸手，任由他们一左一右把他拉起来。

站稳时，哈利说了声谢谢，再就惊奇地看着他们；“你们怎么在这儿？”

“当然是来找你啊。”罗恩嘟哝。

赫敏跟着说，“你走了之后，我们一直很想你，所以就去找了麦格教授。她说，你可能在校长室或地窖……你知道，校长室我们都进不去的，可我们还是去了，接着我们来了地窖便在这儿找见了你。”

“哇。”

“别这样，哈利，”罗恩拍着他的肩头，笑着说，“我们是朋友啊！”

赫敏抓着哈利的左手，边点头，边端详他。好像他是什么玻璃艺术品，稍不谨慎就会碎了一样。

他们边沿着走廊慢慢走，罗恩边和他讲格兰芬多发生的事——他走之后的事——哈利忽然有点愧疚。

从他走之后就很少留心格兰芬多的事了。（虽然他对纳威睡觉开始磨牙并没有兴趣。）

“你要回格兰芬多了吧？”赫敏问。

哈利这才发现原来他们已经走到了格兰芬多门口了。他佯装沉吟着低下头。罗恩期待地看着他。

“也不一定吧？”

“怎么了？不行吗？邓布利多不许么？还是……”罗恩猛地抓紧他另一只手，炮语连珠。当说到“还是”时，他哏住了。

哈利安慰似的摇摇头。

他知道罗恩要说些什么，无非是斯内普，“但这件事和斯内普教授没有很大关系。事实上，校长想让我去医务室跟着庞弗雷夫人。”

“什么！”

又一出异口同声。

哈利眨眨眼睛，低头很轻地笑了。

“然后呢？现在怎么样了啊？”赫敏焦急地说。

哈利看着她，没有着急回话。赫敏是真的担心他。这似乎是一种定律——不论在哪个维度，她和罗恩都对他巴心巴肺。哈利安抚了他们几句，可是，这好像适得其反了，直到罗恩的脸涨得萝卜干一样，哈利才小声说，“我没事。但我回不去斯莱特林了。”

“所以呢？你要去哪儿？”

“可是，”哈利装作苦恼地说，“斯内普教授说，不论我去哪儿，我都要跟着他才行。”

“可他——”罗恩神色复杂，“不是他说的不许你再缠着他吗？”

哈利点点头。

赫敏忽然皱皱鼻子。“哈利，”她压低了声音说，“说实话吧。你是不是对斯内普教授做什么了？还是，他对你干什么了？”

哈利看了她一会儿，叹了口气。

他该说什么？“真聪明，赫敏，你真是太棒了。你猜对了。我把他抱得腰都快断了，于是他要我滚出斯莱特林”吗？

“算了。都过去了，”罗恩说，“我们向前看吧！哈利，你知道你现在在哪个学院吗？”

“我……”哈利忽地眉头紧锁，他捏着口袋，揉了揉。

错觉吗？他低头自问。

“怎么了？”罗恩问。

哈利强自摇摇头。赫敏问他是不是有什么不舒服，他停了半拍又摇了摇头。在两人担忧的注视下，哈利勉强笑了一下，“不好意思啊，我忘了问了。”

“没关系，现在去问也可以。”赫敏轻声安慰说。

罗恩重重地点点头，“要我们陪你一起去吗？”

“不用了，”哈利吐出一口气，放下刚才那些心绪，微笑说，“嗯，我很感激大家还没有忘了我，可是这件事我自己来就够了。”罗恩和赫敏对视了下。赫敏转脸忽然皱了下眉头，哈利有点紧张她是不是又发现了什么，可她没多嘴，只是对他友好地笑了一下；罗恩耸耸肩，祝他好运。

哈利目送他们远去的背影。东张西望一会儿，他直接幻影移形到了斯内普门前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] & [1.1] 古希腊神话中有一对双胞胎女神。阿瑞忒掌管美德（包括但不限于勇气），她的妹妹，阿帕忒代表恶德。


	9. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 草率。

“斯内普教授？您还在吗？”哈利鼓起勇气敲了敲门，小声说。

啪！一股浓郁的草药味猛扑过来呛得他倒退两步，捂着嘴咳嗽起来，接着他瞳孔地震——一只手忽然探出来把他拽了进去。哈利跌在地板上，仿佛受困雾海，他头疼地捋捋自己的前胸，然后开始张望起来。

“不想赫奇帕奇现在就被扣50分就闭嘴。”斯内普说。

哈利连忙缩起脖子装鹌鹑。

斯内普站在他右手边离他三英尺远的地板上，似乎正围着坩埚转。哈利吸吸鼻子，忍不住皱起鼻尖发出一声咕哝。

“再让我听到一回你除了呼吸或心跳外的动静，我就直接把你蹬回德思礼家的橱柜里。”

哈利忙不迭压住了口鼻。可是，他的手很快就僵硬起来——他的鼻子——似乎有什么热乎乎、湿黏黏的东西从他鼻孔里流了出来。哈利小心地揉了揉，然后傻了。

他的食指上沾满了血。

没等说话，眼前便倏地一黑。哈利被吓了一跳，再就听到斯内普发出一声冷笑。他呆了一会儿才尝试着抓掉蒙住了他的脸的东西——举到面前端详一阵，他的嘴被惊异撑得发圆——这居然是一块华达呢[1]。

他下意识去看斯内普。斯内普正在往坩埚中滴什么辅料；哈利看回自己手中的布料，想了下，慢慢凑到了鼻子前。擦干血之后，他把布挝好，手指轻轻摩擦着折痕。斯内普似乎瞟了他一下，哈利看看已经空空如也的掌心，抬头去看斯内普，但是，白烟滚滚，他其实看不清什么。空气中，隐约弥漫着一股荷兰芹、肉桂和薄荷混合出的气味。

……

哈利瞪着手中的水晶瓶。瓶底还沉了些药汤，他没有继续喝，而是塞紧了瓶口。

“难喝？”

哈利摇摇头，“太好喝了。”

斯内普甩着魔杖清理屋子里残余的烟雾，发出一声冷哼。

哈利低头盯着那只瓶，终于，他按捺不住问道，“这是什么药啊，教授？”

“你想学？”

“不是。”

“不说话不代表你就是哑巴。”斯内普说。

哈利乖乖闭嘴。

嘴里那股特殊的口感还有完全消散，他怀念地咂咂嘴，然后捏着小瓶子，逆时针倾斜了45°角。在他的注视下，绵绸的物质跟着软趴趴地倒了下去。尝起来像土豆泥。哈利心不在焉地想。他很确认他从没喝过这种药，不知道是做什么的——“营养剂，”他猛地抬头，斯内普正往斗篷兜里装着魔杖，发现他盯着他，斯内普立刻瞪了回来。

“为什么？”哈利问道。

“我猜你来并不是为了问这个吧，波特，”斯内普挑眉说，“你想知道你现在在哪个学院对吧？”

哈利看了他一会儿，慢吞吞点点头。

“赫奇帕奇。”斯内普回应，然后拽起了哈利的领子。

就在要被丢出去的时候，哈利死死扒住了门框，“等等，等一下！教授！”斯内普不耐烦地瞄着他。他看起来好像下一刻就要去掰他的手了，哈利连忙说，“其实我来这里还有别的事。”

“我身上可能有什么东西……”斯内普的手慢慢松开了他。哈利站稳了舒一口气，抬头比划着接着说，“就一些未知生物……”

“跳蚤、蜱虫，还是虱子？”

哈利一下子噎住了。“都不是，”他呼着气，说。

“那就是神经过敏了。”斯内普断定。说完，哈利惊悚地感觉到他的手又开始用力了，他忙说，“真的不是，”

“我真的没有这些毛病。我……我每天都有冲澡的，每三天就换洗衣物，内衣——”

“闭嘴，波特，”斯内普咬牙切齿。哈利窃喜着他苍白的脸颊浮上来一点薄红；“我对你的内衣不感兴趣。”但我对你的就很感兴趣。哈利心说。

“就这些吗？”哈利点点头——“你可以滚了。”斯内普深吸一口气，笑着说，接着他顺着那只蹩门的脚瞪着哈利。哈利佯装无辜地看着他，“可是，斯内普教授，您还没有告诉我我该怎么办啊！”

“相信科学。”斯内普的脸抽搐了几下，最终扭出个古怪的笑来，“去找庞弗雷吧，我批准你，这周你可以免课了。”

“不用了！”哈利立刻说，“我好了！我身体大好！我完全没事了！您看……”

“嘭！”

哈利瞪着离他鼻尖就差一英寸的门，忽然低下头捂着脸失声大笑。

……

事实证明，獾可能比蛇还要狡猾一些。钻进了隧道后，哈利成功地走蒙了——边慢慢爬出来，哈利边打量着这间他很可能要度过未来7年的休息室。

这里不像格兰芬多那样挂满了毯子，也不像斯莱特林那么冷清清。这是一间充满了阳光和蜂蜜色家具的大厅。低低的天花板虽然透不出怪鱼也没有什么图腾，但却被暖色调烘托出了一股难得的温馨来。哈利走近了壁炉，那里并没有点火，然而，火花似的小飞虫却从壁炉一只只冒出来——数量不多，但却在下午的阳光下闪闪发亮，哈利忍不住截住一只——但很快，忧愁重新捉住了他。

现在有两条路摆在他跟前。一左一右。

有一条可以让他成功抵达男生宿舍，另一条，他很可能会被当成流氓。

问题来了，他究竟该选谁呢？

“往右啊！”哈利惊讶地环顾，整间休息室这时候仿佛就他一个人。好奇心压垮了恐惧感，他喊了一声，“你说什么？”

“呆瓜！我说，你往右走啊！”那声音尖叫道。

这一回，哈利终于听清了。他沿着声源小心地蹲了下去——

那并不是一个人，而是一株草。不，准确说，这只是那一蓬草中的一根。见他蹲下，那棵草似乎更底气饱满了。它挺了挺尖尖的叶子，问，“你是哈利·波特吧？听说你刚从格兰芬多转到斯莱特林不久，怎么？又转到这儿来了吗？”

哈利刚想发言，草忽然发出了一阵尖叫。

“离我远点！”它咆哮，“你要干嘛啊！别碰我！”

“我没想碰你啊。”哈利不得不停下了俯身的动作，无奈道。他只是感觉它讲话声音又尖又小，又初来乍到，他生怕自己会遗漏什么重点这才往下沉了沉身体。

草尖锐地喘了一会儿气，哈利还想说什么，下一根突然翘起来。

“你就是哈利·波特吗？”第二根草尖声问。

“什么？哈利·波特？他怎么在这儿？”第三根草咻地弹了起来。

“啊？在哪？他在哪？”又一根……

最终，一蓬草都从地上完全撅了起来，哈利手忙脚乱地对着这群小家伙。有几次，他想插话但却因嘴皮子不够利索而失败告终。当回答完了最后一根草的问题时，哈利忙不迭伸手调停。

“嗯……对不起，但我问一下啊。我要是回男生宿舍是要往右走，对吧？”说完，他舒了一大口气。这句话他已经憋了起码15分钟了。

“不然呢？”起初跟他搭话的草气鼓鼓地反问。

哈利想了下，不好意思地说了声谢。正当他准备转身的时候，那条草的尖叫又绊住了他的脚——“现在的密码是‘月痴兽’！”哈利呆了一下，然后回头笑着点点头。上楼再越过一幅画——两分钟后，他蹬掉鞋子倒在绒被上重重地吐出了一口气。

比斯莱特林的要软和。摸着床褥，哈利弹起来，颠了颠，想到。

料子虽可能没有丝绸贵，质感却只多不少。哈利趴在床上，伸了伸胳膊，把“对塞德里克咨询男寝床褥的材料”列入了这周的待办事项——没准儿他圣诞节前还能自己做一套当礼物送给斯内普呢。

……

哈利捏了捏兜，然后吃痛地收手。

一阵布帛的撕裂声之后，他瞪着跟前神奇的小家伙——痛感被快意淹没了——他们在礼堂见过啊！

“斯内普”正抱着不知道从哪里抓来的缝衣针凶狠地和他对视。

鬼使神差地，哈利傻笑着把手心摊了过去。

“斯内普”立刻把缝衣针对准了他！哈利没想到他会搞这么一出，立马就反抽一口凉气，但却没有收手。他小心地把手心放在了被剖开的衣裳兜下。“斯内普”警惕地盯着他。哈利尽力温和地笑了一下。

缝衣针慢慢被放了下去。犹豫了下，哈利到底伸出了另一只手，果然，“斯内普”立即把缝衣针又举了起来。针尖闪着光，冲着他，哈利不以为动。“可以吗？”他小声问。

在“斯内普”把针卸给他，而他把针成功放到了旁边的桌子上的时候，哈利快乐得想转圈。

“斯内普”爬上他手心，挣扎着站起来，然后哈利就感觉到掌心被踹了好几脚。直到踢完了第8下，“斯内普”才终于气冲冲去扳他的拇指——哈利好心地弯下了关节，看着“斯内普”爬上去坐好。

“斯内普教授？”哈利压着声音问道。

他的手被“斯内普”烦躁地推开。哈利抿了抿嘴，也不气馁，一次、两次……一次又一次，终于，“斯内普”忍无可忍地咆哮道，“你再敢碰我一下，波特！我保证，我会让你滚去庞弗雷身边打杂！”

“可是……”

“闭嘴！”

“可是……”

“我说，‘闭嘴’！”

“可是，斯内普教授，您的鼻子歪了！”哈利喊道。

“斯内普”发了一会儿呆，忽然蹦起来要从他手上跳下去。哈利没想到他的反应会这样激烈，但还是很快就反应过来——他忙不迭将手指往内并拢——“别这样！别！我不惹你了！我不碰你了！真的！”

“斯内普”愤怒地坐在他手心。

哈利舒了一口气。

“快点！”斯内普吼道。

“什么？”

“正过来！”斯内普磨牙。

哈利错愕了一下，然后伸手小心地捋顺了锡纸——斯内普拉着脸瞪着他——哈利不由得呜咽了一下。

他感觉到一股电流似的魔法流经了他。

哈利知道这其实从来就没有什么特定温度，可是，他依旧不由得小鹿乱撞起来。

很多，很多年以前，他才刚研究时间转换器。每天最大的愿望除了实验成功就是快进到礼拜六——每周的礼拜六，他会放下琐事去霍格沃兹，用一个晌午和西弗勒斯·斯内普的画像聊天。

他会亲手擦拭他的相框，然后隔着毛巾、灰尘和白桦木来感受着从那副画上淌下来的魔法——属于斯内普的魔法——就像纤维一样细小却又像一簇火，点燃了他满心痴心妄想；和现在一模一样。

“波特？”

“斯内普”神色怪异地看着他，哈利才发现他自己已经泪流满面。

“我没事，”他笑着说，吸了下鼻子，“我只是太高兴了。”

“斯内普”看起来有点困惑，在哈利温柔地摸了摸被他正过来的鼻子之后，这种不解换成了暴怒。哈利赶紧收回了手。他凝视着“斯内普”，一言不发。

“没什么。”他听见自己轻轻地说。

“斯内普”显然不信，哈利不得不换了个话题——也是他最好奇的一个——“你是在监听我吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]华达呢，英国传统布料，防水，耐穿，曾被做雨衣。


	10. 第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跌宕起伏。

“你说什么！”斯内普呆了一会儿，怒吼道。哈利缩缩脖子，盯着掌心跳起来的“斯内普”。

老实说，他有点懵了。他预算斯内普也许会发难，但这样勃然大怒，还确实在他预料外。“对不起，斯内普教授，但我……我真的只是问问，”哈利小声说。

他发誓，他以上发言绝无任何责备或冒犯之意，然而，斯内普明显更怒了。

“没有？”他高亢地笑了两声，“你没有？你以为我没脑子还是我没耳朵？很乐意掩耳盗铃，对吧？波特？”

“可我真的没有啊。”哈利哏着气叹息说。

“哦，好吧。众所周知，‘黄金男孩’即使没有教养也该被无条件宽容。”斯内普嘟哝道。

是谁害我这么没有教养的？

绿宝石似的双眸腾一下冒了火，哈利狠狠地瞪了他一阵。然而，到底缝上了嘴。

“斯内普”坐在他掌心。不吭声、不乱动，难得乖巧，却也不看他，哈利恹恹地认识到这点。但也可以理解。

斯内普一直不喜欢他。就像他不喜欢詹姆斯·波特一样。（哈利的手慢慢握拳。）

为什么呢？他是哈利·波特，又不是詹姆斯·波特啊。即使他是詹姆斯的亲生孩子又怎么样？他也是莉莉的亲孩子啊；为什么他好像总在给生父背锅？

为什么斯内普似乎一直把对他父亲的仇恨加注在他身上？为什么啊？“为什么您总这么讨厌我？”

哈利低声发问，然后猛地反应过来，“对不起……我……”焦躁感让他喉咙发干，“但我真的很希望您可以回答我。”细若蚊蝇，又在他抬头时仿佛一瞬间稳如泰山。

“别自作多情。”“斯内普”冷笑说，“我讨厌你做什么？你不会真以为我是迁怒你吧，波特先生？”

哈利顿了一下，缓缓点头。

“可笑。”斯内普拍拍膝盖，皱眉说，“我确实恶心詹姆斯·波特，但你是哈利·波特，不是吗？”

“而且是她的孩子。”哈利说。

“……”

“嗯，而且你是她的孩子。”“斯内普”终于松口，直直盯着他，“我不知道你究竟怎么想的，我也不想知道。但是，波特，不要随便用你的主观揣测我或任何人，这绝对低俗下流。”

哈利应声，还想问什么。可他晚了一步。

“斯内普”继续说，“我也不知道你为什么会‘喜欢’（说到这儿他拧了一下眉毛）我。但我不是你认识的‘我’，我也不需要莫名其妙的好感。即使你恨我也无所谓，反正我也不会怎么改——更没有必要改……”

“先生，”哈利忽然打断了他。他扛着魔药课教授不满的目光，深吸一口气，说，“我可以问你一个问题吗？”

“当然。我们伟大的救世主想问什么都可以。”斯内普讽刺地笑道。

哈利对此勾选了无视。他定定地看了“斯内普”半晌——“如果我和莉莉·伊万斯没有任何关系——但我还是魔法界的‘黄金男孩’，请问，斯内普教授，您还会那么保护我吗？”

……

“你问错人了。”斯内普松开眉心，笑了。“我又没为了你被纳吉尼咬死，你问我干嘛？”

哈利摇摇头。“我没有问错，教授。我来这个维度是为了你，不止是为了‘他’。这道题我只想得到您自己最真实的想法。仅此而已。”

“好。”但是，接下来，斯内普话锋一转，“你觉得我是怎样的人？刻薄、阴鸷、专断、暴躁，对吗？”

“我觉得您是我见过最勇敢的人。”哈利认真说。

黑眼睛有刹那错愕，但讥讽很快便重新涂满了他的脸。“不，不、不……波特，我没问你这个。我是说，只从表面看，你会觉得我是什么人？从第一印象看，我是不是像我说的那样不堪？”他几乎诱导地低声说，“对吧？没错。我一直一直就是这样充满了恶意和负面情绪；你还会觉得我会舍生取义吗？”

哈利低头想了想，抬头张张嘴——斯内普慢慢点了下头，“嗯，也许吧。”

“但这一切需要前提。”

哈利盯着他，撑了一会儿，究竟压不住垂头悲叹。他真的快要绝望了。

什么前提呢？什么才是斯内普需要的前提呢？很久前，斯内普的记忆就告诉他了；第一枚纽扣菊被斯内普催开送给了莉莉·伊万斯，第一句道歉被斯内普追到格兰芬多门口送给了莉莉·伊万斯，第一次恋慕被斯内普写在日记里送给了莉莉·伊万斯……这么多，这么多经历，没有一样和哈利·波特挂钩。苦胆水染湿了回忆，他拔头僵硬地看向斯内普。

“聪明。波特。”斯内普轻声咕哝，“你妈妈确实是我办事的前提。”

“所以——”

“所以，没有她，我绝对不可能管你的死活。波特。”

瞬息间，哈利感觉到他心上的比萨斜塔慢慢慢慢开始了倾塌，“真的吗？”他捏着自己的衣服尽力平缓地问。还是不死心。

“不然呢？”斯内普笑了——他今天笑得格外多，但哈利不知道他是不是真心的——“你以为我为什么保护你？我住巴黎圣母院吗？”

……

他笨拙又小心地把“斯内普”放在了桌子上然后重重地把自己扔到了床上。面包糠似的呜咽从喉咙里钻出来，哈利捂着脸把被子拉过发旋。

“你——说——什——么——？”斯内普咬牙问。

哈利没有理会他。他翻身把脸沉在枕头里猛地抽泣了一阵。

“再给你一次机会。”斯内普压低了声音说，“如果你再不识抬举，我立刻就上报邓布利多——”

“但那又有什么用呢？”哈利忽地拽下了被子，红着眼瞪着他，“您渴望男人这不是事实吗？”

“你——”

“嗯，你有性别焦虑症。你一直期望自己是个女人。而且，你是个成年人，你应该有性欲。莉莉满足您吗？哦，她可能会满足您对于美的需求，也可能会给您带一些小东西——发夹？蝴蝶结？还是丝带？但是你会用发夹自慰吗？你会用丝带绑在您自己的私处然后打蝴蝶结吗？会吗？所以，为什么您要把她列为行事准则呢？”说到最后，哈利几乎吼了出来。

斯内普不可思议地瞪着他，他的喉咙仿佛被系上了死结。直到这一刻，哈利才发现他有多么虚张声势。他吐出一口气，说，“教授。我没有冒犯的意思，但我们在一起才可能更合拍。您知道吗？我‘长大后’会比您高15～20㎝，而我即使没有勃起，长度也将近……”

“闭嘴！”斯内普怒吼道。他似乎终于反应了过来，即使隔着锡纸捏的身体，哈利也能想象到他该多么羞愤难当，但——“将近6英寸。”——斯内普看起来要杀了他。

哈利轻松抓住“他”的腰，憋着笑，想到。

“万一呢？教授。别生气，”他软下语气，把他轻轻地放在了一块方巾上。无视掉斯内普喉咙里滚出来的咆哮，哈利贴近了低声说，“万一我们确实有可能呢？”

“不、可、能！”

“为什么？”他问。

“没有为什么！”斯内普吼道。

“我猜猜，”哈利再次忽视了他暴躁的咕哝，片刻后，他恍然一笑，小声说，“会不会是因为‘尺寸不合适’呢？别担心，我会很小心很温柔的对您，您不可能会受伤。我绝不允许您受伤，我会爱抚你私密的每一处，甚至从前戏到清理再到温存我都会包圆的。”他正色道，“我保证。”

“你——再敢多嘴我就取消赫奇帕奇今年学院杯的评选资格！”“斯内普”喘了口粗气，磨牙说。

“真的吗？”哈利问。但他又好像问的不是这件事，而是其他的。斯内普只顾着呼气，他似乎确实被气坏了，哈利嘁了一声，想到。意外的平静也许源于对他来说他只是难得敞开心扉。

终于，“斯内普”抬头看向他，咬牙切齿，“如果你真让我试试，我宁可做克洛诺斯也要你当乌拉诺斯。”[1]

“嗯。看来是真的了。”哈利煞有其事点了点头，笑着说。一开始，声音不大，但他很快笑得越来越夸张，越来越放肆，几乎捧腹，直到斯内普警惕地退了一步，他这才勉强压住了一些笑。“西弗勒斯，我没骗你，我完全是认真的。”

“你真的不考虑一下吗？”哈利尽力严肃地说，“虽然我被限制了一定发育，但是，我以阿芙萝黛蒂的名义[2]起誓，我们绝对会很合拍的。”

什么合拍？哪里合拍？怎么合拍？他无需细说。但是，这一切真的太不可思议了——斯内普并没有像他想象中那样直接怒不可遏，而是怪异地夹紧了双腿。然后，憋了好半天才甩出一绺毒液骂他不要脸。

哈利耸耸肩。

他也不知道他怎么办到的，可他就是说了。而且，比起这个，他更好奇斯内普为什么会有那种反应。可是，他还没有来得及问，“斯内普”就噌地弹坐起来，扭着脸，没有看他。

哈利感觉到他脸上的锡纸摇摇欲坠。

“我真的无法相信，波特——大难不死的男孩——跨维度的魔法界救世主，你他妈的居然在跟你的教授……调情。”

哈利先一愣，再就低头失笑。

为什么斯内普不能自省一下呢？他倒在床上笑得蜷起来，想到，为什么呢？为什么他像瓶伏特加呢？不然他为什么一碰到斯内普就烂醉——眼、耳、口、鼻，甚至心，只要一遇到斯内普，他就会比淀粉遇碘变蓝还快的迷醉；充满了辛辣。哈利抽着气笑着想。

和斯内普相关的一切都充满了辛辣。酒精的辛辣。而他像个酒鬼，他的VTA病变，他贪婪地汲取着烈酒催动的多巴胺，一旦戒断——看不见斯内普——他会手抖、盗汗、心慌、失眠……没得救。他没得救，更不想自救。他只捺不住地沉醉，他想跟他厮磨，他想和他完全纠缠，他想比斯内普的细胞和他更亲密……他想跟他聊好多事——

今天做了什么，

收获什么，

有什么计划，

他想要什么，急需什么；

他对他有什么感觉，他需要他怎么做，他想对他怎么做……

太多，太多。太多，太多了。

从认清了他喜欢他开始，哈利就发现他对他有说不完的话，做不完的事，数不清的念头。

而这场突发的疯魔促就的结果是……他盯着躺在方巾上的“斯内普”，鬼使神差发了好久呆，反应过来时，一小团白光正抖动着覆满了小家伙存在的位子——哈利瞪着眼睛，小心地掖了掖叶片，然后把方巾对折了下盖上斯内普瘦小的身体。

隐形咒从喉咙滚出来的时候，他摘掉眼镜揉了揉眼睛，恐慌和空虚终于后知后觉淹没了他。

老实说，他有点后悔——斯内普暴跳如雷地命令他明早7:00去地窖——当时他只觉得洋洋自得（他绝对是霍格沃兹唯一一个跟斯内普开黄腔还没死没伤的人啊），但现在他忐忑起来。

明天礼拜六，而斯内普并没有说要他做什么去——关禁闭？刷坩埚？还是切蟑螂？哈利禁不住抖了一下。不是怕，只是他直觉很不好。也许会发生什么大事呢。把头发用手往后梳，他沉在床褥里面有一点儿为难和昏昏欲睡；他知道他一定会去。

这是斯内普头一回请他独处——当然，不排除风险，可他怎么舍得不去呢？哈利微微叹了口气，忽然感到一点莫名的怅然若失。怎么会这样？他扪心自问。

他们才分开多久？一分钟，两分钟？反正该没超过五分钟，

为什么他这就开始想他了呢？

叹息着将头埋进了枕头里，哈利拉过被子掰着手指查数，一分一秒，他越发好奇斯内普现在在做什么。

……

手钻进内裤那刻，斯内普哽着嗓子喘了一下。疯了。他把脸按进文件里，想。有生以来，他很少这么想他自己，更很少这样——以萨拉查的名义，他起誓，如果他知道他会这么做，那么3年级他就宁可退学，去翻倒巷卖身——他宁碎不瓦全。然而，指尖揉搓他从不正视的那处时，咚一下他额头撞上了桌面。

很晕，也有点儿响，但没有关系，和哈利断联后他已经施了消音咒，即使他现在夹着腿在办公室大喊也没得什么人听见，可这正是他毛囊角化的原因——满屋子充满了他喘息的声音，而他的手每一次绕过他湿漉漉的下体，黏腻湿润又富有情色意味的音波都会击打他鼓膜，让他进一步认识到他是怎么样拉下内裤就这么自渎的——只根手指；第一轮高潮落幕后，斯内普就着逐渐恢复正常色值的视野，哑笑着想：只一根手指，一根手指就让他敏感地流了两腿……像个婊子。他愤怒地啐了一声。

发丝蒙在他眉睫前，斯内普暴躁地晃了一下头，然后发出了几声咕哝，转而埋头到了已经被弄乱的文件里——他不该这样。他应该把头发拨回去，可他没有；他应该把文件挪开，可他没有；他不想拔手指，也不想动，就像他该忍耐着欲望——哪怕夹着枕头挤压阴蒂，他也不该将手指陷进阴道……通常，他不可能自慰，极特殊情况也不会这么探索——除了和那个人上床的时候他偶尔不得不那么做，但即使那样他也不会按揉他自己的肉襞。太可怕了。太恶心了。从前，他就算听着别人说他“黑魔王的婊子”，也充耳不闻，那么现在他又怎么解释呢？这回他还是被迫的（这是他一向冠以他自己的形容词）吗？

手指被拔出来的时候，心脉还没平息躁动的欲望，然而，有那么一会儿，他只是这么盯着看。他这双手很久以前就泡过魔药，纵然以往做了不少活儿也始终只有薄茧，可这时候他看见他中指沾满了液体——巴氏腺液，被活塞运动到像黄油啤酒上的浮沫——黏在他指周。并不明显的喉结活动了下，斯内普低低地骂了一声，忙不迭抽出手帕往上蹭了下去。他的脸颊通红，因为他内腔怎么饥渴地吮吸它；他的手指又湿又亮，因为……“我爱你。”操。他手里的帕子扑到了他桌面乱糟糟的文件上。斯内普再次诅咒了哈利·波特。

讨人厌、招人烦、该打的哈利·波特。

他踉跄着奔进了卧室，伏进被子里攥着枕巾想到。如果不是他，他怎么会这样呢？

那么多年他都忍过来了啊，要不是波特，他怎么会这步田地呢？

斯内普咬紧牙关，试图在臆想中杀掉这大难不死的男孩千千万万次，但他忽然发出了什么委屈似的闷哼。然后他迅速抛弃了那些思绪。捏着手，压着舌尖，斯内普努力在心下说服自己不许信他对他说过的每一句话。都是甜言蜜语，都是油嘴滑舌，都是梦幻泡影——对、对……都是假的——假的，比迷情剂还可笑——他不该信他，他不许他信他——他……“呜——”膝窝压着另一条腿的膝盖，他瞪着眼绝望地感到他的下体一点、一点，一分、一分，沉了下去。他体内的变动让他抽搐着闭上了眼——他苦闷地感受着他的阴部蠕动着压在了他不知道什么时候摊开挪过去的手上——手心上。

怎么会这样？

怎么会这样？

怎么会这样？

捞起内裤擦了两下私处，他麻木地下了个无声咒，斯内普蹬开了被子，呆呆地想；呼吸尚未平复，似乎永远无法平复。

斯内普平躺了一会儿，忽地受到重击一般抽动着抓过被子，缩紧了身体，一股浓厚又尴尬的快感延迟让他猛地皱紧了脸。怎么会这样？

他又想了一遍，

冷冷地，

愣愣地。

想了一遍，两遍，又一遍；他终于后悔了。

他想不通明天该怎么面对他。

哈利也是。

他站在地窖门前的时候便不由得哆嗦着手从怀里翻出了一只小药瓶。深蓝色，正是斯内普那天喂他营养剂时被他顺走的那一个——他拔掉瓶塞，灌了一大口。

这里现在充满了福灵剂。当然，他没有那么充足的药材和时间，因此这只是和同学私下交换的边角料煮出来的低配版，但即使如此，他也感觉镇定了一些。

然而，直视着黑酸枝的门，毫不夸张地说，哈利又一次绝望地感觉到他的心率紊乱了。当他的手敲了敲门时，哈利发誓，如果半分钟内斯内普没有应声，那他就快跑——这很不格兰芬多，可他现在是个赫奇帕奇，而且他走投无路了。他实在想不出别的招了。三思而后行；

就在要跑的时候，这句话忽然在无声中绑住了他的脚。下一刻，门哗一下大敞四开，哈利一抬头就一下子愣住了。是斯内普。

当然是斯内普，这里就是地窖跟前啊……但是，不对，他总觉得有什么不对……第三回检索他三英尺外的这个人时，哈利终于彻悟：面貌！

他的面貌！

今天的斯内普穿了件不太一样的袍子。

虽然依然乌黑，但款式不太像他平常穿的，这件明显更宽松，就连袖子也没有收紧。当他揉眉棱骨时，哈利究竟忍不住咽了口唾沫。他看见了仿佛奶油的皮肤，又白又浓又细腻。“您有什么事吗？”他差点儿捂住自己的嘴。这句话比想象中嘶哑许多。

“‘教授’。”斯内普低着头，慢慢说。

“什么？”哈利问，问的时候，他忍不住上前了一小步，斯内普立刻贴住了门，他这才不得不悻悻地顿住了脚。“您……需要我请庞弗雷夫人来吗？”

他注意到他说话声很小，也并不如往常声音响，听起来有点蔫蔫的。

“我说，‘教授’！”斯内普瞪了他一眼。

哈利迟疑了一下，点点头，“教授。”

“好吧，波特，我想我可能真的老糊涂了。”斯内普盯了他一会儿，忽然松了一口气，转身。纤细的手轻松推开了门，哈利很自觉地跟着走了进去，忽略了门口美杜莎一头蛇发对他吐信子；“我就不该期望你对‘尊重’两个字有什么理解。”

放下茶杯，斯内普绕到桌前，坐下，边给羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水，边说。

哈利终于把目光从他这身行头上拽下来。

超乎意料，斯内普看起来并不太生气。当然，也可能只是缺一个爆破点，但不论怎么样，他们很少能够这样平和地对话——两个维度中，都是这样。即使哈利一直羞于承认，这也是事实。今天也许是个好机会，他想，像这样独处还安宁的日子，他们间屈指可数，于是他马上抓紧时机靠了过去，直到斯内普虎刺梅似的眼神喝止了他。

哈利站直，拉了拉领带，“您也许对我有什么误解。斯内普教授。”

他尽力轻柔地说。

“嗯，嗯哼，”很轻的两声鼻音直接导致他低头咳嗽，双耳充血。他再次抬头的时候，斯内普已经放下笔，撑着脸看他，“你说得很对，波特。我呢，斤斤计较，吹毛求疵，我热衷恶意揣度别人，不……揣度一切。我愤世嫉俗，罪该万死……”

“我……”

“但我——请你记住，我并不想和一个无礼，无知，甚至还对长辈有私心的小鬼吵架。”

“您已经这么做了。”哈利皱着眉说，“您正在和这样一个小混蛋吵架啊。但我希望您知道，我们之间其实只差了3岁。”拨回2分钟，他不信他讲得出，可这句话似乎比他预计更顺口，说完，哈利舒了一大口气，然后，他看到了很诡异的一幕：斯内普的脸色居然更加柔和了。

“很乐意撒谎，对吗，波特？”

“我没有！”哈利上前一步（又在斯内普眼刀下却步，接着撤了一小步），大声说，“我没撒谎！”他捏紧掌心。“您为什么总是不肯听我说呢？西弗勒斯，你有什么好奇的完全可以问我，我希望你知道我爱你，我希望你知道你被爱，也值得被爱，我希望你记住我不会冷落你，永远也不会。可你为什么不信我呢？我对你几乎巴心巴肺，我为了你才来这儿，你为什么还是不信我呢？”

语无伦次。

这是他给自己下的结论。

但今天的斯内普有什么不同，哈利又一次想到，他没有当即发作，他听到了斯内普揶揄的笑声，“波特先生，我不知道我究竟做了什么让你觉得你可以把另一个人的功劳压在我身上，但坦白来说我真是受宠若惊（哈利拧了下眉）——按您说的，我现在可以发问吧？”

哈利点点头。

“我为什么必须要信你？”

“我……”哈利才说了一半儿，喉腔就仿佛生噎了一枚曲别针，他傻站着好一会再也没发声。斯内普不催，他只是坐在那处，很清闲地看着他，又好像没在看他。一股丧气感喷涌他满身，哈利深深吸了一口气，默默劝他自己冷静，冷静。

“您让我来就为了讽刺我，对吗？教授？”终于，他缓缓地说，声音略微沙哑。

斯内普想了下，摊手，“也许吧。”

所有暴脾气都似乎被那样一句坦白搞的泄了气，哈利叹息着说，“我有时候真的想不通您为什么要这么对我（他没看到斯内普飞快地皱了下眉），但此前我可以先把那道题解完……也恳请您务必听我说完。”

“我今年……我是说，我的灵魂今年已经28岁了。”过滤掉西弗勒斯·斯内普的冷笑，哈利吸了口氧接着说，“我17岁打败了伏地魔，但是，21岁，我才明白我对你动心——太晚了，那时候，你已经过世许多年了，可我不死心啊。我错过了那么久，我失去了您那么多，我怎么可能放得下？所以我开始研究时间转换器——一次次失败，一重重难关，我跨了过来然后终于来这里见到了你。你之于我独一无二，从不是什么人的替身，也绝不会成为什么人的替身。您是我爱的人，甚至可以说最爱的人，而帮我到这儿的东西现在被放在邓布利多那里。因为一些原因，它需要修葺，可是，以我当下这副模样还实在很勉强，因此我只能托他帮我保管。我很信任他。然而，我更信任你。我信任你信任到可以把心义无反顾剖给你啊，西弗勒斯。我知道你可能还讨厌我，甚至你可能比当初更讨厌我，我知道我有很多不足，我也明白让你接受一个波特的爱很难，而且我的表现呢也确实很烂……可是，我爱你啊。我真的爱你啊。我这一生也许要经历4次战争，但在前两次里，在我失去的那么多我珍惜的事物里，我发现我最终最放不下的还是你。很蠢吧，你会觉得我疯了，对吧？说实话，我也经常这么想。”说着，他很腼腆又很黯淡地笑了下，“我也觉得我疯了。我以前不是没有恋爱经历，虽然不是跟男人，但我和女孩儿们有过一些感情经历（他没注意斯内普拧了拧脸）……可是真的没有一个人让我这样，包括金妮。”

“金妮？”

“嗯，”哈利低着头用力地坠了下，又抬头，面对斯内普，“就是韦斯莱家的小女儿。她今年还没入学……我和她……”

“之前有一段亲密关系？”斯内普问。

哈利点头的动作忽然凝固了，他张张嘴，试了下，没合上。黑眼睛冷冷地看着他，仿佛空洞，又仿佛蕴藏了雷电的深空，或可以埋葬星体的黑洞——“西弗勒斯，”他轻轻说，“你嫉妒了吗？”

他从没在他脸上见过这种神情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]克洛诺斯，古希腊神话中，他是天空之神乌拉诺斯的儿子，然而他亲手阉了他生父（即，乌拉诺斯）；  
>   
> [2]阿芙萝黛蒂，古希腊神话中象征爱情与美丽的女神，也是性欲女神。  
>   
> 


	11. 第十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 破镜重圆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章又名，“被气病的普普子的复仇。”&&“一个自律的格兰芬多快乐宝有多可怕。”

但他对于这种表情并不陌生，很久，很久以前，罗恩被拉文德·布朗追求时，他就不止一次从赫敏脸上见过这样的神情：苍白着脸，挤压着眉，收紧咬肌……听起来像生气或紧张，但你亲历便会发现这其实不一样。眼睛。哈利忽然默念。眼睛暴露了一切；“这就是你对你教授出题所做出全部解法吗？”

斯内普反问，抓过亚麻布擦了擦手。哈利下意识想说什么，但又发现他声带竟干枯了一般，他眼睁睁看着斯内普的嘴唇蜷作了一个很微妙的弧度——像讽刺，像怒极反笑，像暴风雨前的宁静。“不是，嗯……您还愿意听吗？”他弱弱地问。

“终于开始关心你的教授了，是吗？”

“我一直都很关心你。”哏了一下，哈利勉强一笑，说，“只是你可能感觉不到，而且我对你的关心呢也不一定完全奔着‘好’去的。”

斯内普挑了挑眉，哈利会意，清清嗓子，继续说，

“我和‘您’在那个维度一开始并不对盘。我们相互猜忌，彼此鄙夷，这种扭曲直到六年级才缓解了一些，而代价是，我‘偷’了你的笔记本。”

“什么？”[1]

“没错，”哈利轻轻搓着衣服角，呼气，“我偷了您的笔记本。准确说我起初并不知道那是您的，但赫敏建议我放回原位的时候，我没照办。我直接把它据为己有了。”

斯内普好像被甩了一个石化咒，直勾勾的盯着他。哈利贴心地没在这时候接着说他和金妮的事——当然，他不确定斯内普还想不想听，可是，直觉告诉他，他该说——他要为他做的事负责。

“对不起。”他微微叹了口气，上前了一小步，“但如果重来一次我还会那么做。”

从无形中冻住斯内普的冰似乎随着慢慢开始了溶解，下一刻，哈利看见斯内普像只第一次见到自个儿尾巴的猫那样缓缓歪着头看他。“我知道您想说什么，斯内普教授，我也知道我很过分。我知道我不思悔改，我恬不知耻，我……除了这双眼睛简直一点都不像莉莉的孩子。但是，那本笔记对我确实至关重要。我就是从那里第一回正式认识你。如果没有它，我就不可能在后来认清我想要的究竟是什么……”

“延迟失真。”斯内普忽然轻轻地说。

哈利摇摇头，“我没有。我很清楚我想要什么。您有疑虑，我能理解。换我，我也不会就这么轻信一个小混蛋的话，但是，西弗勒斯，你走之后我认清了本心，我立即扎身时间转换器7年啊。7年，我为了你透支了我生命中的7年啊（斯内普低头嗤笑了一声）……这还不够吗？这还不够我想通吗？西弗勒斯，我求你看看我，我是真的爱你。”

“你是真的疯了。”斯内普呸道。“我不知道那个维度的我听到这些会是什么反应，但波特，我可以很明确地告诉你，你上述所有言论都表明了你多无知，多冲动——多软弱。”

“既然我们那么不对盘，你又怎么会因为一本笔记就此对我改观呢？6年的厌恶，一本匿名笔记就能将其一笔勾销，甚至还倒贴了你7年，先不探索你颅腔到底是否空空如也，只揪着前几点就不难看出你什么品质了；你的感情很廉价（他羞辱似的吐出了这句话），波特先生。对韦斯莱小姐你能始乱终弃，对我呢？（冷笑）也许你没有注意到，可你的一切活动都那么心血来潮——包括你的7年，你说你为了‘我’才这么做，请问你从始至终问过‘我’的意见吗？你只觉得你伟大——是啊，你砸了7年给一幅画像，给油腻腻的饭桶，给地窖老蝙蝠，因此，你敢这么自信说你‘爱’我，因为你确定我绝没有被人这么‘爱’过，对吗？所以你认为只要有人蹦出来说‘爱’我，我就会义无反顾？我就会感激涕零？”

“不是，我……”

“我讨厌低能儿。”斯内普托着下颌，眯着眼，说，“你说你呕心沥血了7年，但7年都没让你把代表作完善，甚至还要假他人之手……请问，哈利·詹姆斯·波特——先生，你凭什么认为你符合我择偶标准？也许我该这么问，您觉得您有什么资格‘爱’我？”

那你呢？烧灼感从脸颊火速蔓延到喉咙，哈利压住了发声的冲动，但没能扼制内心唱反调。他抓紧衣袂，舌尖上的血腥味并没有让他知难而退，反而促使他直勾勾瞪着斯内普；那你呢？你又算什么？你凭什么“爱”她？从家境、血统、财力、物力……种种方面，你敢说你配得起她吗？

你敢说你比得过詹姆斯·波特吗！

他听见了他咆哮，事实上，这简直是无意识的。他自己都忘了他到底成没成功，可他下一刻便成功看见斯内普拉下了脸，“波特先生。”完蛋了——这是哈利仅剩的想法，可他还是很尖锐地喘着气，甚至越走越近。他不服啊。他被斯内普宣判“滚出去”，他不服啊。为什么斯内普对他这个态度呢？

嗯，莉莉很好，莉莉可能会给他做点心，可能会请他喝下午茶，可能会给他送发夹、送被天鹅绒盒子装的礼物、送他花，可是，莉莉会为了他耗费属于自己的7年吗？莉莉会为了他从零学起——不眠不休找资料、做实验，一遍遍调试时间转换器只为了见他一面吗？是啊，她很好，她漂亮、聪颖、温柔，可是呢？他没有莉莉好吗？他没有吗？他对他还不够温柔吗？为什么他做了那么多，他对他依然这个态度呢？

为什么他已经把自己扣那么低，那么低了，斯内普还是不识抬举呢？

“你不能这么对我！”哈利挣扎着大喊，怒火和委屈烧毁了他的壁垒，他最自私最自怜的一面裸露无疑。格兰芬多从前的救世主红着眼勇敢地钳住了斯内普的身影——他看起来要把他生吞活剥——然后他看见斯内普摆手的动作一顿——瞳孔放大——哈利猛地捂住了腹部，闷哼从闷烧的嗓子里掉了下来——桌缘很硬……他妈的，该……操，他吞掉了后半截那部分单词，结膜酸涩得发痒。斯内普居然这么对他；他居然被斯内普一下子甩过来了……他怎么……怎么会这样……黑眼睛咬住了他整体。“我7岁认识她，8岁成功造了人生中第一个咒语来哄她开心，11岁，在霍格沃兹入学考试中拿了O满贯，12岁，开始梳理资料为被您‘偷’去的笔记本做创作准备工作，13岁，我正式和你父亲他们争斗……”他不屑地笑了一下，压低了声音说，“15岁，我在你父亲脸上划了一条创口，16岁……”

“她抛下你和我爸爸跑了。”

哈利听见自己嗤笑着说。“很好的成年礼[2]，对吧，斯内普教授，但是，您不要太难过。詹姆斯.波特，他是纯血的波特家族继承人，家财万贯啊。他还是个格兰芬多。不论您承不承认，他都比你勇敢得多，他绝不会允许任何人诋毁我妈妈，即使她讨厌他，即使她对他甩冷脸，即使她为了你那么多次和他吵架，他也能花费学生生涯一多半的时候追求她。你呢？你说过几回‘抱歉’？你真正让她感受到了多少安全感？你究竟在乎她更多，还是更在乎你自己——你的荣耀，你的野心，你的权利呢？认清现实吧，教授，你配不上她。不论从哪个角度看，您充其量都只能永远，永远做她的乙案[3]。”

……

醒来后，哈利瞪着天花板，沉默良久。他慢吞吞起身捞起了衣裳，扁平苍白的小腹上有一条又深又细的创痕，微微鼓起来，触及就让他皱眉，但哈利一声不吭，又躺了回去。

离和斯内普闹翻已经快过了72小时，这两天，他上课心不在焉（赫奇帕奇的计分沙漏为他瘦了一小圈，因此，这周周末他真的不打算出门了），而斯内普直接告假——他不知道他怎么了；好吧，也没有一无所知。昨天庞弗雷夫人来了一趟，据说，这两天斯内普病了，一直窝在地窖里，魔药课暂时由斯拉格霍恩代理。哈利心惊了好久。这么多年来，他第一回听说斯内普请病假。

事实上，不仅是他，莘莘学子问讯同样炸了锅。

此前，从没有人听过老蝙蝠会生病——没谁把斯内普真切地当过“人类”。他总是又凶又酸，

不让人好过（至少大部分学生都对他很有意见），

如今终于有人不让他好过了——不知道谁说斯内普其实是给人气病的，瞬间，风雨飘摇。有人猜，是邓布利多，毕竟除他外估计也没人敢给斯内普什么下马威，也有人说，应该是“神秘人”；斯内普曾经是食死徒啊，可能他手上的标记终于开始延迟反噬他了……五花八门，令人咋舌，但是，只有哈利才知道，这事儿怪他。

他把斯内普气病了。

他说话太恶毒了。

他办事真的太过火了。

以上都是他和赫敏坦白后，赫敏在回信中直截了当列出来的。哈利记得信纸上好多东西写了划，划了写，甚至还沾了几滴墨……他从没见她这么狼狈。当然，他理解，他给她丢了好几只炸弹。第一，他实际上并不是他们的同龄人（他知道她会保密）；第二，他爱斯内普，不是“爱戴”的爱，是“爱情”的爱。

第三，也是最重要的一点，他似乎搞砸了。

一言难尽，他索性抽取了记忆，邮给赫敏。保险起见，他施一个高级魔法，除非赫敏和他不然没人有权限查阅，但凡强行开封，必然会被反噬，以及，这份记忆阅后即毁。

而赫敏给他的答复就是，“你太过分了，道歉去吧。”

↑原话没这样，

但大意没错。原谅他实在没心情做什么粉饰了，他现在很难过，很内疚，很后悔——他就不该那么做的。当然了，斯内普同样很过分，他不该那样站在制高点践踏一份真心，可哈利也不认为他自己做的事多正当。

爱情的本质就是连绵不绝的痛苦，唯一的解药就是你们彼此相爱[4]。他早该想到的。他爱他原本就是件苦差事，而斯内普从没强求他那么做，那么，他又有什么资格来对斯内普进行绑架呢？因为他付出得多吗？

可是，他使了蛮力。哈利烦躁地抓抓头发，捏皱了一张纸丢在桌子上；

如果你确实渴望什么东西，那么久该沉着冷静、实事求是，只有这样才好轻易地、神不知鬼不觉地遂愿。他呢？从三天前那件事就看得出他真的太幼稚，太没有经验了。他就哭啊，抓啊，拉啊，像一个小孩扯桌布，结果呢当然就一无所获。哈利深深吸了一口气——很可能，他还已经把桌上的好东西都扯到地上，永远也得不到了 。[5]

这无疑雪上加霜。因此，当他把羽毛笔抓起来扔到一边时，当墨水瓶跟着啪一下瘫在地板上支离破碎时，哈利终于忍不住把头按进了臂弯里。他该怎么办？怎么会这样呢？他为什么会那么做呢？他到底要怎么办呢？灵光一闪又被捉进了呜咽里——晚了。哈利抽着鼻子想，斯内普不会原谅他的。

他喜欢他这么久多少懂斯内普什么为人，即使斯内普没那么小心眼，让他对一个波特宽容大度也实在是无稽之谈。

换句话说，就算他原谅他，他也配高兴吗？

他凭什么原谅他啊……凭他有莉莉的血吗？是吗？是吗？是吗是吗是吗？连续发问，无声又让他泪流满面。不服。他真的不服。凭什么他那么爱斯内普，但还要输给一个明显不够爱他的人呢？凭什么呢？可他不得不服啊。

当初，斯内普就说过莉莉对他意味着什么，

而他呢？

他对斯内普又算什么呢？一个“波特”？“繁育期被拽去强行绝育的狗”？还是能够把他气病的小王八蛋？

怎么比啊。濡湿一点点加深，哈利把衣裳咬进了嘴里，试图给自己留最后一点体面。他怎么比啊？他该怎么做才好挽回斯内普对他的印象啊？到底该让他怎么办才好啊？他究竟怎么比啊！

……

亲爱的西弗勒斯·斯内普教授，

很抱歉在这时候打扰您，但我实在有话要说。如果您正查阅这封信，那么我恳请您看在我妈妈的份上（我是她的亲生孩子）读完。

我细想了下，您说得没错，我确实无知、冲动又软弱。而且，我确实从小就一直在犯傻。我和您说过吗？您知道吗？很久，很久以前我就做过一件特别傻的事。（嗯，我人生中办过很多蠢事，但我想这件绝对可以列为“哈利·波特一生中最蠢的一件事”了。）

事件起因是一颗橘子。

不知道您知不知道我的童年，但我很小的时候就被寄养在德思礼家。我不能说那个家对我特别不好（毕竟他们把我养到了这么大），可我的确比多数同龄人都要贫苦一些。最少，他们应该不会件一件像样的衣裳都找不到，也不会经常被禁食，更不会连念书都要看别人的心情。最明显的是，我的表哥达力拥有我匮乏的一切。

比如，每年，他都举办生日派对，很隆重的生日派对，那天，街坊们通常都会来，我不得不为此通宵制订菜谱和准备食材。他有数不完的礼物，各式各样，我从没收到过，甚至没资格碰。虽然他很胖，但他好几柜子衣裳的尺码一直都很合适——那是定制的。因此，他不必穿松到膝盖的衬衫。只要我姨夫姨妈负担得起，那么，他就能买任何他想要的东西，他不必为一瓶饮料忐忑，也不必巴望去游乐场，事实上，他每周都可以去。他可以经常去游乐场、电影院、娱乐城、博物馆（当然，这是他父母难得强制他去的。他不太喜欢），他不会被丢给费格太太（算邻居吧。她家一股卷心菜味儿，还有很多猫。我不想她拉我去看她家猫的照片），不会做那么多家务活，也不会睡在碗橱里……

但这正是为什么我那么在乎那颗橘子。

因为我为这个家付出了太多。我不像他，我不配好吃懒做，从4岁起，我就不得不踩着凳子做饭，5岁生日那天我通宵洗衣服，然后我包圆了除草、拖地、扫地等一系列劳动……当我在拼死拼活的时候，他们坐在电视机前吃爆米花、冰淇淋，喝啤酒，教授，你能想象到我的心情吗？我做的每一样都耗费我大量心血和气力，而这一切都被当做理所应当，甚至连他不要的橘子都没我的份。

嗯，我该习惯的。可我怎么甘心啊？

他有一大筐圆润饱实的橘子（我姨夫去美国出差回来后专程带给了他）。他拿了一颗，嫌酸，大发雷霆，然后就怎么都不肯吃了。我呢？我正跪在旁边擦地板，除了抹布、灰尘、水桶，水桶中的脏水，我一无所有。万幸，半个月后，我如愿了。

我从厨房的垃圾桶中捡出了一只还没烂透的橘子，偷偷洗了一下。我很幸运，他们没发现，而那颗即使撕掉了霉变的部分也还剩下⅔。我瞟了眼客厅然后连忙闷了下去——一下子吞了下去——我差点没呛死……哈哈，教授，您说，我是不是很蠢啊？

不止很蠢，还很贪，是不是？但那是我第一次吃橘子。虽然有一股霉味儿，虽然我为此坏了一周肚子，但我觉得很值得。

就像我对您。

虽然您讨厌我，虽然您很讨厌我，但我还是会对您义无反顾——哦，别误会，您绝不是什么烂橘子；我无意给百合花镀金[6]，但我必须要说，您对自己的魅力一无所知。

您不了解您多迷人，

您不知道您举手投足多优雅，

您看不见您样貌多么充满了高级感，

您也不知道我有多么爱你。

没关系，这正是我来这儿的意义。

我会让您有被疼爱被追求被恋慕的体验，我会让您体会到前所未有的新奇和狂热，我会给您我的一切。

如果您实在存疑，那么，我建议您把自己想象成萨尔茨堡的树枝。

但我希望您首先给我一个机会，我保证我不会再让您有任何闪失——我想通了那天我大错特错，您从没命令我做任何事，一切是我一厢情愿。请允许我对您致以浓烈的悔意，斯内普教授。我不该用言语恶意中伤您，我不该对您施行情感绑架，我不该那么对您——我会让您知道，即使，别人会让你做乙案，在我这里，您也永远永远会是甲案——我的甲案。

我真心恳求您再给我一次机会。

这一次，我不会那么幼稚，而我会尊重您疑心的权利，因为即使你疑心星星是火把，疑心太阳会移转，疑心真理是谎话，我的爱也始终如一。[7]

再次真心祈求您的原谅，以及我真心地拜托你允许我献给您最持久的坚贞和永不熄火的爱情。

您忠诚的，

哈利。

……

海德薇伸出腿，他想了下，拿出魔杖，卷起来的纸飘起来慢慢重新铺平，哈利拿过来小心地折好，装封；

他看着她衔着信轻巧地飞走，许久许久，迎着清晨雾蒙蒙的光，哈利低低地叹了一声。

他做了他最后一搏。

翌日，斯内普康复一事不胫而走，学子们瞬间缩头疾走。

斯内普显然十分不满斯拉格霍恩的教学态度，当天，美酒（实际上，学生们只喝到了香槟）、蜂蜜、糕饼便被文献、作业、试卷取代，即使赫敏也难得锁眉。

“你就不担心海德薇吗？”罗恩咬着鸡腿，问。哈利摇摇头，“她会照顾好自己的。”

违心话。海德薇这时候还没回来他当然不放心，然而斯内普重新上任这一消息已经成功洗脱了他大部分沉重，哈利实在没办法说什么丧气话；“为什么我算了五遍还不对……为什么……”旁边，赫敏低头气愤地用叉子搅着土豆泥。

哈利看看她，刚想说什么，罗恩便紧张地摇摇头，他识相地合上了嘴。“今天上午的魔药课，斯内普教授留了一道练习题，她呢当堂做出来然而被打回去重写了好几遍……”罗恩凑近说。

“为什么？”

罗恩耸耸肩，“不清楚啊，可是，今天格兰芬多又被扣分了。15分，为的是让我们‘戒骄戒躁’。”

听起来确实像斯内普的作风。哈利顺势抱着爆米花坐到了罗恩边上，这有点儿唐突，他们不得不为被他打扰的人致歉。罗恩小心的跟赫敏保持了一点距离，哈利瞪着他们看了一会儿才坐下去。半分钟后，哈利认识到他果然没料错——

周二，他刚复工就带了一大桶斑地芒，吩咐大家将其分泌物滤出来，20分钟后他会亲自检查，并评分。有学生没抓住分配的“药材”，还有学生因为那股腐臭味当场哕了出来。格兰芬多扣2分；

周三，第一节课，他拿了一大筐犰狳胆，新鲜的、似乎还冒着点儿热气（罗恩强调）的犰狳胆。命令大家把这些血淋淋的东西处理好（哈利猜他应该是让小狮子们把血弄干净，然后把胆汁榨出来），30分钟后，他查阅，评分。纳威和西莫不幸分到了一组，于是格兰芬多扣20分——为他们的犰狳胆汁炸弹——西莫把犰狳胆整个儿放了进去，当他低头加火的时候，纳威凑过去给胆翻面，瞬间，坩埚中的犰狳胆膨胀、爆炸，胆汁溅了纳威满脸。万幸，还没有太烫；

周四，也就是今天，第二节课，斯内普捧了一罐蟑螂，活蟑螂，并现场演示了怎样快准狠切好这份“药材”，然后给每个格兰芬多都发了一小碟（大约7只），要他们在40分钟内独立完成这份课堂作业，以及写一份关于“蟑螂‘药’”的报告。下节课（一节大课拆成两节1小时的课）他正式评分。

很不幸，两节课，这场实操只有赫敏达了标，而她最后卡在了实验报告上，直到下课前10秒，斯内普才大发慈悲给格兰芬多加了5分。

就这样，截止本周周四，斯内普连续抢了好几节课给格兰芬多一年级新生恶补魔药。而格兰芬多统共少了将近20分。

怪他。

哈利一听就听明白了，这些事都怪他。不是说罗恩怪他，而是这么多事的起源在他，如果不是他，斯内普可能就不会这样——“但他为什么怪你？”哈利猛然反应过来他居然又把心里话说出来了，罗恩舔着手指上的可可粉，“这关你什么事啊，你又没在格兰芬多，而且你魔药成绩不错。”

“那是因为……”

“好啦，”罗恩小声说，“众所周知，他就是和格兰芬多不对盘……”

“下午好，韦斯莱先生。”

哈利瞳孔一收，立刻扭头。

“像这么热闹的场合，你不该在这儿，波特。”出人意外，这句话并没有接着跟罗恩说，但哈利不在乎。他只在乎斯内普，而现在他感觉到他的心逐渐平和了一些。

他看起来气色还不赖。虽然脸色依然苍白，但斯内普并没有他想象中那么孱弱——而且这身衣服很适合他——他眯了眯眼——窄袖、收腰、银纽扣……太棒了，真的太棒了，简直让他嫉妒众人。

“赫奇帕奇扣2分。”斯内普说，脸上扭出个假笑来，“也许我确实好几天没来上课，可我不会轻易忘掉我们伟大的救世主目前呢究竟在哪个学院。”

哈利终于把视线从这个人的曲线搬到了他眼睛上。他咽了口唾沫——斯内普的眼神远比他以为的更锐利、锃亮，该怎么形容呢？他的眼睛就像成色极佳的黑曜石。

“嗯，嗯，谢谢夸奖。”下一刻，哈利恨不得自打耳光，他似乎又惹斯内普生气了，“但我希望天选之子能放过他教授这副衣裳。嗯，它确实高领，可能不太对得起你的口味，可这不是你能把油漆似的眼神往我身上泼的理由——”

“现在，回你的赫奇帕奇去，午餐后，来地窖剜甲虫眼珠。”

“我可以直接跟您回去吗？”哈利问。

“什……”罗恩惊讶。可是，斯内普打断了他，“当然可以。”他冷冷地盯着他，说，“但您必须把青蛙的脑膜完整分离出来，并且在此基础上额外完成青蛙卵剥离手术。”

哈利立即起身，“没问题，教授。”

斯内普看了他一会儿，冷哼着扭脸转身，疾步如飞。

“是我疯了还是他疯了，还是全世界都疯了啊……”罗恩小声尖叫，“他……他居然着急去陪斯内普？”

“嗯。”赫敏强自镇静道，“祝他好运吧。”

“我知道他对斯内普有好感，可是这这这也太夸张了吧！赫敏，你说呢？青蛙卵啊，这都什么啊还有什么膜，什么、什么手术（‘青蛙卵剥离手术。’赫敏纠正），梅林啊，不论是什么，这都太……”

……

昏暗、阴沉、灰扑扑，即使他好久没再来，这里也似乎总是沉淀着一股散不去的清寂，哈利当心地跨过门槛，不打扰正小憩的美杜莎。斯内普已经拉着脸冲进了屋里，他嘘着气贴心地带上门，然后，他的眼睛忽地瞪圆了。

在自控前，哈利听到他自己惊叫起来——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]换算成英文，“Pardon”。
> 
> [2]英国16岁成年，但这是麻瓜的算法。巫师界17岁成年。哈利这是在讥讽斯内普也不过是混血而已。
> 
> [3]换算成英文。乙案—— plan B ——备用方案
> 
> [4]“爱情的本质就是连绵不绝的痛苦，唯一的解药就是你们彼此相爱。”——安徒生
> 
> [5]“努力想得到什么东西，其实只要沉着镇静、实事求是，就可以轻易地、神不知鬼不觉地达到目的。而如果过于使劲，闹得太凶，太幼稚，太没有经验，就哭啊，抓啊，拉啊，像一个小孩扯桌布，结果却是一无所获，只不过把桌上的好东西都扯到地上，永远也得不到了 。”——《城堡》卡夫卡
> 
> [6]“不要给百合花镀金，画蛇添足。”——莎士比亚
> 
> [7]“你可以疑心星星是火把，你可以疑心太阳会转移，你可以疑心真理是谎话，可是我的爱永远没有改变。”——莎士比亚《哈姆·雷特》第二幕，第二场。  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 虽然现在呢伦敦时间还是8.1.2021，然而国内已经是9.1.2021啦，因此，祝我永远38岁的老babe生日快乐啊！  
> ——希望往后的每一年，他们都可以在我们笔下相爱！<3333  
>   
> 当然，也祝看到这儿的你新年快乐啊！🎉


	12. 第11章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回旋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有原创角色（小宠物）出没！注意避雷！

“闭嘴，波特，”斯内普转过身，边系着斗篷带，边狠狠剜了他一下，“曼德拉草没有守护精灵。”

哈利颤抖着看看桌子，又颤抖着看看斯内普，又折回去看了看桌子。“很明显，你的扁桃体没有任何炎症，”斯内普揉着手腕[1]，声音又低又柔滑，哈利便索性忽略了他话里有话。他默默合上嘴，然后揉了揉眼睛；“嗯，没错，你没看错。现在，你立刻把你那只夜猫子从克莱尔身边拎走。”

哈利闻声呆了一会儿，好像还没有缓过来——他实在有点被冲击得不像话——但很快，他忐忑地迈出了第一步。斯内普盯着他，然后又把脸转进了杯子里，哈利感觉到他似乎咕哝了一下，但他没较真。当务之急，他必须先把海德薇弄走——天知道他现在什么感受。

当手指刚刚触及猫头鹰却果断被抖掉时，就着海德薇不满的咕咕声，哈利与其对视，接着叹了一口气。

快一周了，快一周了吧？他已经快一周没找见海德薇了，亏他还担心她是不是飞丢了，没想到她居然窝在了斯内普的办公室啊！

“我没偷。”哈利愣了下，点点头，看向斯内普，温柔一笑，“我知道您不可能做那种事。”

海德薇忽然发出了一声呼噜，猛地拱了哈利的手一下，然后又飞快撤到了什么东西后边。哈利拧着眉看了过去——红醋栗似的眼睛和橄榄石般的眸子对撞了。

“克莱因？”他总算正式注意到了他的猫头鹰跟前蹲着只鸟；哈利问。

“克莱尔。”斯内普哼道。

“这是乌鸦吗？”说完，哈利便有点儿想笑。乌鸦哪有这么小？这只鸟看起来就巴掌大，而且尾部和外侧羽毛有白色横纹，毛色也比较渐变——在小东西愤懑的咕咕叫之后，他终于注意到它的下摆主调发黑，但掺着蓝色和灰绿色。从他近30年的认知中，哈利从没见过这样的乌鸦。

“好眼力，”斯内普呷了一口茶，说，“乌鹃换乌鸦？不愧是我们大名鼎鼎的救世主。”

“那是什么？”哈利弯腰盯着跟前勉强和他平视了的小东西，问道。他纯属好奇。

“嗯。我打赌，你‘神奇动物’一定会不及格。”斯内普说，“仅供参考，波特。乌鹃是杜鹃科、乌鹃属的小型鸟类，一般分布于中国、泰国、菲律宾、缅甸和不丹……这种鸟主要栖息在森林或平原较稀疏的林木间，在树上活动和休憩。”

“所以……这是麻瓜界的吧？”

“莎士比亚是巫师吗？”斯内普停顿了下，忽然问。

“什么？”哈利下意识说，然后立刻住了嘴。

斯内普依在桌边，纤长的手指缠着杯子，正焦躁地摩挲——而且，他还冷着脸瞪着他；“不，他不是，他当然不是巫师。”哈利磕磕绊绊地忙说。他当然不知道斯内普究竟又为了什么要发火，但有了前车之鉴，他知道，及时止损准没错，果然，话毕，斯内普的脸色便慢慢和缓下来。

“所以呢，你很爱麻瓜文学啊。”沉默了一会儿，哈利咻地红了脸。

从咬字和语气看，这句话不可谓不古怪。他掩饰性地揉揉鼻子，咳嗽了两声，字符在脑海翻转沸腾，哈利暗骂自己好没出息，他完全没有注意到桌子上海德薇正不停蹭着克莱尔。

斯内普悄悄放下茶杯；

虽然已经从罗恩那里得知了一些消息，但很多事，哈利明显还是一无所知。

比如，他不知道海德薇会把斯内普喂给克莱尔的松蚕、草蜢、金龟子都抢光，不知道海德薇在斯内普办公桌上跳踢踏舞，不知道乌鹃有天下午蹲着巴望斯内普跟海德薇争一本书（魔药书，上边有草药插图）；

斯内普更不会跟他说他的猫头鹰抓了好几只黄胸鼠递到他的魔药学教授嘴边，他也不会和他说他的魔药学教授和一只猫头鹰抢毛巾还没有赢，更不会承认他和克莱尔被一只猫头鹰这么捉弄……因此，哈利只知道他以为飞丢了的猫头鹰其实瞒着他在他爱人这里扎了窝，

但他知道他的信被他的猫头鹰送到了，

而他还知道那封信还被读过了——绝对被查收了，不然，斯内普为什么会问他莎士比亚呢？哈利懊丧又欣喜地从记忆中翻找着那些被他装封的情话，每多想起来一分，他感觉他的脸就多升温了一个度。

“好了……好了。”

哈利猛地一激灵，然后发起了呆。

这个维度真的太令他惊喜了。瞪着在那双手中趴窝的鸟，哈利轻轻地咽了口唾沫。

虽然他并不确认斯内普从前有没有乌鹃，但他愿意拿他十多年的学生生涯打赌，他从未见过斯内普这么温柔！是啊，温柔……像长夜涂了铅粉约会太阳——他看得见手指温和地抚摸着羽毛，听得见大提琴般悠扬的闷哼和乌鹃发出的细小但充满了舒适感的咕咕声；他们谁都没有见过斯内普会这么轻柔地对待某样事物。

羞愧和嫉妒令他无地自容。

海德薇猛然扑着翅膀大叫起来。

“两个选择，”斯内普团着眉毛说，“第一，你马上让它闭嘴；第二，你带着它立刻滚出去。”

哈利感觉到他自己的心跳忽地停滞了一下；“麻蜥？”[2]斯内普眯了眯眼，问。

“抱歉，我不太清楚……但她挺喜欢的。”哈利轻轻地摸着海德薇的头，回答说。可能在嫌弃他的无知，斯内普冷冷一哼，哈利耸耸肩，没细想，老实说，他现下就已经有了些满足感了；从那天以来，这还是他们间破天荒这样平和。

斯内普低头从兜里似乎翻出了一捧什么东西，为了给他私人空间，哈利原本没打算去看，然而，下一刻，海德薇就忽然扑腾起来，他忙不迭按住她的同时到底忍不住顺势凑过去看了一下——面包虫干——“你也想吃这个吗？”哈利小声问。

“喏，”

顺着那只手，哈利惊讶地看了过去，

斯内普扬了扬下颌，“换一下。”

“这样行得通吗？”

“别废话。”哈利小心地接住了那只满满的塑封袋，正在他低头准备拆封的时候，他的手又停了下来。“我能试试吗？教授。”几回深呼吸后，哈利鼓起勇气提议道。

不久前，他发现，余光中，斯内普正在试着把干蜥蜴掰零碎，看起来手生，很吃力，才几下，那双手就从指尖泛起了淡淡的红色。

斯内普瞥了他一眼。

“快点儿，然后我们聊一下那封信。”

最后几个字说得极轻，他脸颊却像碘液遇了糖原。斯内普到底说没说后半句呢？事实上，哈利认为并不可考，但这正是他不得不尽心的原因——他要少说多做。

他不能再惹斯内普发火了——说起来很可笑，他喜欢了他那么多年才知道原来斯内普体质这么弱，也许他只是找台阶不见他，可是，不论怎样，他都决定长记性。于是，在终于喂饱了两只小家伙之后，哈利又犯了难。但是很快他便放松了下来。

他知道斯内普办事认真负责，但是，像这样看着他批作业依然很少见，甚至，这是他第一次见。桌上羊皮纸堆了整整4摞，桌前，斯内普正襟危坐，又黑又亮的头发沿着他瘦削的脸颊垂下来，羽毛笔的沙沙声从不远处飘过来……

哈利恬静地看着他，那几串话全湮灭在了海德薇嗦面包虫的小小噪音里。在猫头鹰满足地发出了咕哝时，哈利连忙“嘘”了一声，海德薇一双灯泡似的眼睛瞪着他，然后，拍拍翅膀，顺着窗户飞走了。恍惚中，他听到斯内普轻轻地舒了口气。

没了一只，哈利便把注意力转到了另一只鸟身上。

从他喂食起，它就一直蹲在他怀里，不吭声，也没有乱动，很乖，哈利想着，不禁微微用力地摸了摸它，接着一股浓稠哀怨便吞了他。

贪心——真的贪心，在他思想拐弯的时候，哈利听到了他的理性对他的批判，但他无可奈何。或许，他对斯内普便是如此。即使再怎么压抑也没用，即使再怎么理性也白搭，他知道这才没多久他就想蹬鼻子上脸了，可他真的想知道斯内普的裸背摸起来怎么样。

会比乌鹃的羽毛更丝滑更细腻吗？他扪心自问，此题无解。

暂时无解。他忿忿地，默默地补充。

“波特先生，”哈利立刻高兴地抬头，斯内普正给羽毛笔蘸水，“你还记得我叫你来做什么的吗？”

“啊，”

斯内普头也没抬，皱了皱鼻子，“出去。”

“不！先生，我想……呃，不，我想我还有事没做完。另外，您有玻璃皿、钢针和钢镊什么的吗？”哈利忙乱地问道。他知道斯内普听得懂，后半句罗列的这几样全是做青蛙卵剥离手术的必需品。

“仅供参考，波特。”斯内普皱眉说，“如果你记得顺序，那么就该明白你最初要办的并不是这件事，”那是哪件呢？哈利歪着头苦想，哦！甲虫眼珠！“你要去剜甲虫眼珠——以及，别指望不劳而获。这里并没有什么青蛙或青蛙卵，”他扯扯嘴角，说，“如果你真不想赫奇帕奇被扣掉50分就亲自去找。”

“去哪找？”

说完，哈利恨不得抽自己一个耳光。

“滚出去。”斯内普滞怠了一下，低吼道。

“不不不教授，请您听我解释……我——”

“滚！”

伴随着一声响亮的怒吼和一阵失重，哈利不由得痛呼了一声。很可惜，这一切都大不过“嘭”地摔门声。他倒着气边揉自己酸疼的椎骨，边单手捂脸。

还能去哪啊！

他又出不去霍格沃兹，明显，这答案近在眼前；他当然不必出去，更不必去禁林——即使真的要去那他也不一定会让他自己去，现在，他丝毫不愿触霉头，他已经够倒霉了不是吗？哈利叹息着尝试起身然后又被一阵儿酸软掀回原位。不得已，他又叹息一声。

如果是考试，这想必就是开卷考试了，他只需管住嘴，迈开腿，去湖边找找石头或植物茎叶就能过关，可他……他怎么……唉！哈利愤愤地拽了下领子，踉跄着起身。

“小——鞭子……咕噜……”[3]

哈利哆嗦着迈步的腿僵住了。

“呼……小——”

他僵硬地循着声源。

“鞭子……”

惊异点亮了他的双眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]斯内普其实在按揉神门穴。这个穴位可以定心神，你可以理解为哈利把他吓到了（
> 
> [2]“麻蜥”呢有药用价值，是保护动物，然而《复活》这章进行时保护机制还没运行，因此哈利将其投喂海德薇不违法。而且，麻蜥呢其实是个统称，分类的话有50多种，我也不赘述，大家感兴趣的去查一下就好啦。
> 
> [3]换算成英文。'Wee一whip.'

**Author's Note:**

> 本文同步在lofter@jot-down更新，同时，可以在晋江文学城搜索“草草记下”或“HPSS之复活”来观看这篇作品的删减版。
> 
> 除此外，可以搜索微博用户名：五音不全大白鹅  
> ——和我进行交流。
> 
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
